


A New Experience

by NightSlayer344



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Age Difference, Crack Relationships, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff and Crack, Forbidden Love, Interspecies Romance, Love Confessions, Romance, SonicxVanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 25,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightSlayer344/pseuds/NightSlayer344
Summary: Sonic and Vanilla found themselves in an unexpected relationship that the two never knew they would have with each other nor realize how much they needed it. A Sonilla fic.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to try out a story between Sonic and Vanilla. I don't think there's ever a fic between the two. Enjoy.

It was the middle of the night as the stars were shining upon the night sky. Below the night sky stood a nice cottage house located in a nice open field of grass that was miles away from big cities.

This nice cottage house belong to both Cream the Rabbit and her kind mother Vanilla the Rabbit. Both of whom are which friends the blue blur known as Sonic the Hedgehog and to his other friends.

Sonic has known both Cream and Vanilla ever since Dr. Eggman from one his even schemes. Long story short, Sonic rescue both Cream and Vanilla and beat Eggman at the end day. 

Since then, Cream and Vanilla have been grateful to the blue hedgehog and became friends with him the past a six years for the hedgehog was now 21 years old, Cream being 12 years old, and Vanilla at a good solid 32. Though aged, Sonic’s appearance hasn't really changed for the only difference is that he gotten a bit taller. The same could be said about Cream for she too gotten taller, but her mother Vanilla looked almost the same as if she hasn't aged at all. 

Currently in the cottage house, Vanilla was home alone with her cup of tea in her hand and was reading a nice novel to herself that she found really entertaining. Vanilla was just waiting for her daughter Cream and her pet chao Cheese to come back home safe from spending some time with their friends today over at Twinkle Park. 

Vanilla chuckled for she knew that Cream will be wanting tell her about her day with her friends at a excited rate. Vanilla aso knew that Sonic himself would be taking Cream back to her home to make sure she makes it safe since he always does being the kind hedgehog he is to his friends.

Vanilla then sigh sadly as she looked at her silver kettle next to her containing more of her tea. She realize that she may have made too much tea for herself to drink and wished that she had some company to help drink the rest of the tea for she didn't want it to go to waste.

The adult rabbit turned her head to the door of the house as it began to open and saw it open slowly making a small creaking sound with three shadows behind it. Coming in the house were Sonic, Cream,and Cheese holding up their prizes that they won at Twinkle Park.

“Mother I’m home!” The preteen rabbit called out softly.

“Hey Vanilla! You here!? I brought Cream back here nice and safety.” Sonic yelled.

“Chao Chao chao!” The small creature also yelled.

Vanilla came into the living room with a soft smile, “Cream, I happy to see you back home dear.” She said in a motherly tone. “Did you have fun with Sonic and the others?”

Cream smiled and nodded at her mother, “We sure did! I won a few prizes and it's all thanks to Sonic! He and Tails even won me a few stuffed animals to own!”

“Aw it was nothing.” Sonic said, rubbing his head in embarrassment. 

“That’s wonderful Cream. I’m happy to know that you had a great time with your friends.” Vanilla told her daughter. “Anything else fun happen?”

“Yeah a lot more but, *yawn* I’m too tired to talk about it.” Cream yawned out loud.

Vanilla giggled at her daughter. “I see that fun and excitement made you tired. Why don't you go to bed sweetie and you can tell me all about it during breakfast.”

“*Yawn* Yeah I’ll head to my room to sleep. Goodnight Mom, goodnight Sonic, and thanks again for inviting me to Twinkle Park with you and the others.” Cream said, yawning as she headed upstairs to her room with Cheese.

“No problem Cream! Sleep well tonight you hear me!” Sonic yelled as he gave a thumbs up.

Both Sonic and Vanilla watch Cream carefully head up to her room and heard her shut the door of her room. They both turn to each other's attention as they looked eye to eye.

“Thank you Sonic, it was nice of you letting my daughter spend the day with you and your friends. It means the whole world to her you know.” Vanilla said, giving Sonic a nice bow.

“Think nothing of it. Despite not being that six year old rabbit I met. She's still young and full of energy. I was a lot like her back in my day, so I know what it feels to have that much energy at a young age.” Sonic answered.

Sonic looked at the clock to see that it was past nine. it was getting late for him and he began to walk away to the door of the cottage house, leaving his friend Vanilla behind.

“Well it was nice seeing you Vanilla, but it's getting late. I’ll leave you to your own business. See ya around Vanilla. We should talk together to each other at some point.” Sonic said, as he kept on walking.

“Sonic, please wait a moment?” Vanilla softly called out.

Sonic turned around to look back at the adult rabbit with a eye raised, “Yeah Vanilla? What's up?” He said, curious to know why Vanilla called him.

“Please don't go yet.” She said.

“How come?” Sonic asked.

“I would like someone to keep me company and help me finish this kettle of tea. I made a little more than I should and I hate it to go to waste. Would you mind joining me for a bit to finish it? We could also have a nice talk while we drink tea.” Vanilla asked politely.

Sonic shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly as he smiled, “Sure, why not. I got the time to spare.” He answered. 

Vanilla smiled brightly and walked towards her kitchen to grab an extra tea cup for Sonic to drink out of. Sonic calmly sat on the couch in the living room awaiting for Vanilla to come back.

The adult rabbit came into the living with a silver tray holding two fresh tea cups and a kettle of tea. Vanilla gently placed the silver tray on the coffee table in front of herself and Sonic. 

“Have you try drinking tea like this before?” Vanilla asked, while pouring a cup for both her and Sonic.

Sonic nodded his head in a no, “Can’t say that I do. I’m not much of a tea drinking person.” He answered.

“Well after you drink this cup, I’m sure you'll change your mind about drinking tea.” Vanilla smiled.

“Really? How so?” Sonic wonder.

“This tea flavor is my favorite. I just know you’ll love it.” She said, handing over Sonic's cup. 

As Sonic grabbed his cup, both he and Vanilla looked each other and took a small sip at the same time. Sonic’s emerald eyes widen for the taste of the was very much his liking.

“Wow Vanilla! You were right! This tea is delicious.” Sonic said, before taking another sip.

“I’m pleased you love it Sonic. It's my favorite flavor because the tea not only taste good, but also makes you feel more relax, calm, and loose. I hear doctors recommend this tea to some of their patients.” Vanilla said, taking another sip.

“Now that you mentioned it. My body does feel more relaxed and comfortable.” Sonic said as he laid back on Vanilla's couch.

“So how you been Sonic? It's been awhile since we last talked.” Vanilla said to the relaxed hedgehog as she took a sip of her tea.

“Oh you know, the usual. Running and ruining Eggman's plans. Nothing but adventures here and there. How about you Vanilla? How ya been?” Sonic said, chilling on the couch as he sipped his tea.

Vanilla smiled at the hedgehog. “Nothing much, just being a mother to Cream and trying hard to keep us healthy. You know Sonic, it's never a boring moment in your life. I wish my life was filled with more excitement like yours, but I'm pretty limited being a mother and all. Raising a child is tough you know.” She said.

“Hey now don't feel limited about yourself. I’m sure you still got more to show the world what you're made of. A woman your age still has much to see and do even as a mother.” The hedgehog said.

“You really think I could do much more?” Vanilla asked.

“Of course. I believe everybody has potential to do more than what they capable to do.” Sonic gave a thumbs up. “You just gotta get up and reach for it.”

“Thanks Sonic, it's good to know that someone thinks I have more potential.” Vanilla smiled.

“No problem, if you like maybe you can join me, Cream, and the others on our trips.” Sonic suggested. “I’ll even help you around the house to give you more free time to yourself. I’m no Tails, but I can fix up a house on my own. I do live in my own home by myself you know.”

“I’d love that.” Vanilla nodded and giggled.

Sonic and Vanilla smiled at each other as they took a sip of their tea slowly. Sonic felt his body and mind feel more at ease the more he drank his tea. Sonic felt so relaxed that he was laying down more on the couch for comfort with a derpy smile. Vanilla let out a small chuckle seeing how much of the tea is affecting Sonic and strangely found his smile kinda cute. 

“You wouldn't mind if I just slept on your couch all night?” Sonic joked, still keeping that derpy smile of his. “This couch is really comfy and I really don't want to leave it. I wish I have this couch back at home.”

Vanilla laughed, “Not at all. I would be more than happy if you can stay with both me and Cream for the night.” she responded.

“Would you and Cream really be happy if I slept here?” Sonic asked.

“Because it still feels like we owe you for saving us from Eggman six years ago and the many other things that you done for me and Cream. I hate to think what would happen if you didn't save me from falling from the sky after you defeated Eggman. Our house is your house. We feel safe with you around.” Vanilla said. 

“I was just doing my job as a hero. After all, beating Eggman is what I do for a living. You and Cream owe me nothing.” Sonic laughed.

“Not only that, but Cream actually looks up to you as her father figure believe it or not.” Vanilla inform the hedgehog.

Sonic was a little surprise to hear this, “Cream looks up to me as her dad?” He said with his ears perked up.

Vanilla nodded, “Every time when she's done spending time with you and the others. She would tell me that she wishes to have a father just like you who is fun and wants to spend time with her always.” She said smiling.

“Wow, Cream really does look up to me as her dad. I always have people say to me that they look up to me, but not like this. I’m kinda embarrass to be honest.” Sonic said, blushing and laughing a bit.

“There's a first time for everything, I’d say.” Vanilla replied with a short laugh. “I think you would be a great father figure to any kid, especially to Cream.”

“Well if Cream sees me as her dad then that must make me your husband as well, honey.” Sonic joked as he gave a wink. 

“I guess so.” Vanilla giggled with her eyes closed and looked back at Sonic with one eye with her head turn the other way before responding. 

“Sweetie.” Vanilla said, giving a joking wink to the blue hedgehog.

Both Sonic and Vanilla started laughing for moment at the joke. Just the thought of the two being in some sorta romantic relationship was so bizarre and out of the world that it made them laugh and chortle.It even made their laughing have a loud crack but try to tone it down for they didn't want to wake up Cream from her sleep.

After laughing for a moment and finally catching their breath. The hedgehog and rabbit fell silent as they looked at each other and drank more of their tea to help calm them down. 

Vanilla grabbed a teaspoon and began stirring her tea as she slightly looked away from with a small blush on her cheeks. “Actually Sonic, to tell you the truth. I wouldn't mind having a guy like you as a boyfriend or husband. Especially since my old husband left me and Cream many years ago.”

It was Sonic's turn to blush a bit, “You mean that?” He said, as Vanilla nodded her head.

“I really need a man who cares not only about me, but Cream as well and knows how to protect love ones. You're actually the sorta guy I’m looking for in my life when I really think about it. You always want to help others in need and never ask for anything in return. You're one of a kind, Sonic. At least in my eyes. I would be happy to have a guy like you in my life.” Vanilla said, with her blush getting redder.

“I don't know what to say Vanilla, but I’m flatter that's how you think about me.” Sonic also blushing as he rubbed the back of his head.

There was an awkward silent as the two silently looked away feeling quite embarrassed on how they were talking to each other just now. Sonic looked around the house to see the many happy photos of Cream and Vanilla planted on the wall. He broke the silence when he thought of something Vanilla needed to know from him as he looked at her a determine face.

“You know, I also gotta tell ya something that you need to know.” Sonic spoke up.

“What is it?”

“Your husband, Cream’s original father, has to be the biggest idiot in the world.” Sonic said.

“Why?” Vanilla said.

Sonic looked straight into Vanilla's eyes with determination, “Because he didn't realize he left the most amazing woman in the world behind. He should feel nothing but regret leaving a wonderful woman and a amazing child behind. He made the biggest mistake of his life.” He said.

“Sonic, you really don't mean that do you?” Vanilla said.

“I do mean it. Vanilla you're the most amazing and hard-working woman I ever met in my life. If I was your husband, I would never leave your side and help raise a child like Cream with you. I never regret anything in my life and trust me, you and Cream are people I won't regret ever in my life.” Sonic said. 

“You really think so?” Vanilla smiled.

“Yeah, Vanilla you're amazing because you always try to keep everybody happy even when you're not feeling happy yourself. You're so unselfish and put others before you like Cream. You're the most hard working person since you take care Cream, clean the house, and make sure both you and her live a healthy life all by yourself with no help. That's more heroic than any good deed I have ever done. You're a great person, friend, and mother.” Sonic told the rabbit.

Vanilla became silent and placed a hand on her chest at Sonic’s words as they struck her heart repeatedly in pleasure.

“Not to mention, you are just…... beautiful.” Sonic said, looking for deeply in Vanilla's eyes.

Sonic couldn't believe the words he was saying out of his mouth. Yet, he can't stop himself for something was compelling him to speak more about Vanilla like never before. He always spoke fondly about Vanilla with his friends and others but this time was different as he felt his heart pounding rapidly. 

Vanilla shyly scooted a bit closer to the blue hedgehog, “You think I’m…... beautiful?” 

Sonic realize never realized how beautiful really Vanilla looked up close before. Her beautiful brown eyes, her lips and her other womanly features that are drawing him near to her.

The hedgehog nodded his head as he kept his eyes glue to Vanilla. “Any guy in the world would be lucky to have you. I know I would if you were mine. You're not just beautiful on the outside with those eyes of yours, but in the inside on how just an amazing person you are. I wouldn’t mind going out with a person like you and I'm not the dating type.” Sonic confess to Vanilla.

Sonic stopped himself when he realized what he was saying and what might happen if kept going on and make Vanilla feel uncomfortable around him. He looked away from Vanilla feeling too awkward look at the adult rabbit.

Vanilla was awestruck by Sonic’s word for she never had someone spoke this highly of her before. She felt herself getting closer to the hedgehog the more he spoke.

“Sorry if all of this is sounding weird from me, since I'm younger than you and all. Maybe it's the tea making me talk like this.” Sonic looked back at Vanilla. “It's gotta be pretty weird that a young guy is telling you this, but it's the truth Vanilla. Every single word that came out of my mouth and….”

Before Sonic could say another word out of his mouth. Vanilla surprised Sonic by placing her hand on his cheek and lean close to his face for an unexpected kiss, pressing her lips gently against his. This unexpected kiss took Sonic by surprise as his emerald eyes widen. At first Sonic was panicking for he felt his heart beat rapidly and was getting ready to push Vanilla away. However, Sonic wasn't fighting or backing away from Vanilla after a few seconds of kissing. 

Instead he found himself getting lost in the kiss and kissed back Vanilla as he wrapped his arms around her waist and head while Vanilla did the same thing. He loved the taste he was getting from Vanilla's lips that made him lost in his mind. The hedgehog and rabbit were letting their lust take over control of their body.

Sonic was having himself a kiss of a woman quite older than him and was liking it for it was nothing he ever experienced before. He was thinking he was lucky to have been kiss by a wonderful woman like Vanilla who he respected since they met. For Vanilla it was also a new experience from the kisses she has given before in her youth or to her ex-husband. Just the thought of kissing someone like Sonic who has done more for her than anyone else her life was making the kiss more enjoyable for her.

After kissing for a while, the two finally pulled away and looked at each on the eyes with their faces madly red on what they just did was out if the norm for the two of them.

Sonic then felt uncomfortable realizing what just happened, got up from the couch and started to awkwardly back away from Vanilla. “I-I-I got to go.” Sonic said awkwardly as he tried to go to the exit.

“S-Sonic wait! I’m sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!” Vanilla try to reason with him.

But it was too late for Sonic left the building in a blur. Vanilla just wanted to hit herself for doing something so foolish that it might have cost her to lose her relationship with Sonic. Vanilla sat back on the couch with her head low and her hands on her eyes, regretting her lustful actions towards the hedgehog. She got up to look outside her window, looking at the direction Sonic ran off to.

“No.” Vanilla said, sadly as placed a hand her glass window. “Sonic, please come back.”

Sonic was feeling the same as he didn't look back to Vanilla's cottage and kept his eyes forward to head back to his own home. He shook his head a lot on the way trying hard to forget what happened between him and Vanilla. Sonic too was feeling ashamed for he might have done something that may have tarnish his relationship with Vanilla.

On that same night, both Sonic and Vanilla weren't able to sleep because their kiss was bothering them. They would both lay on their bed of their homes and stare up at the ceiling, scared on what's gonna happen next in their lives and the people that might get affected by it. Most importantly the future of their relationship.

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Morning came by as the sun slowly rose up in the horizon. Over at Sonic’s house, the blue hedgehog just woken up from his short of hours of sleep last night. He wasn't looking we quite normal for his eyes were stain and tired due to the lack of hours of sleep he received. Sonic was so tired that he couldn't get up from his bed and walk properly to the mirror of his bathroom.

Sonic was looking at himself on the mirror for he was still trying to recollect his thoughts after he and Vanilla kissed last night. It was something so bizarre that it almost seems impossible and thought to himself it was a dream. He knew it wasn't for he could still feel Vanilla’s lips that touch his lips for they laid quite a mark on him.

Yet, there was a feeling that he couldn't tell that if it was lust or actual love that he felt when he kissed Vanilla. It also could have been both, but the hedgehog was too confused and scared to know what he was feeling at the moment to come up with a straight answer.

Sonic turned on his bathroom sink and splash some water on his face to help him fully wake up from his drowsiness. “What should I do? Should I go back to Vanilla and apologize to her for running off like that? Should I tell Tails or somebody I know about this? Is it too risky?” Sonic was asking himself.

Sonic just cover his face in shame, “Oh man, what do I do about all this. Even though Vanilla kissed me, I should have been the one to handle all this.” 

When Sonic thought back to the kiss he had with Vanilla. His face would just brighten red remembering the taste of Vanilla’s mouth and lips that he liked so much and would think about the things he said to Vanilla that caused all this. 

After a few minutes in his bathroom, Sonic went to the kitchen of his house and started to eat bacon and eggs for breakfast as he try to figure out what to do next about Vanilla, hoping to find a solution as he ate.

Sonic wouldn't touch much of his breakfast as he just toy with it with his fork. He would just take a few bites to satisfy his morning hunger for a bit before throwing away his breakfast in the trash can. 

The blue blur next sat on his couch and began to think deeply. His eye then caught sight of his house phone and quickly dash to it. He was debating whether or not to call Vanilla to talk about what happened last night and see if everything between them is still alright.

As Sonic was close to dialing Vanilla's home number, he would wimp out and hang up the phone the moment before putting in the last number. Sonic would keep doing this and every time he would just growl at himself for being such a coward.

“Why does this have to be so hard! It was just a stupid kiss! We can talk about this maturely.” Sonic whined to himself as he hangs up the phone once again.

Meanwhile at Vanilla's house

Vanilla was in her kitchen, feeling really sad as she just stare blankly at her table with a fresh cup of hot coffee and her breakfast of carrot bread next to her. Like Sonic, she took didn't eat much of her breakfast and threw some of it away in the trash.

The adult rabbit let out a loud yawn for she also didn't much sleep after what happened between her and Sonic last night. Her eyes were half closed for she wanted to sleep but she was too frustrated with herself to do so.

Vanilla was feeling nothing but regret, wishing that she have never kissed Sonic and hated how her feelings got the best of her. She now feared that Sonic wouldn't want to speak or see her again.

What she also worried was about the people in her lives for they might treat and look at her differently because a woman her age kissing a guy younger than her was odd. People might think of her in the wrong way. 

While Sonic is age appropriate for he was just 21 years old while Vanilla herself was 32, a 11 year gap between the two. It would still be odd, especially since Vanilla is known to be a caring mother and a classy lady. She has quite the reputation that she's known for.

Vanilla also feared that this could hurt Sonic’s reputation as well for he was known as the hero of the planet to all and if news of him kissing a older woman might give him a bad image to everybody.

What Vanilla mostly feared out of all of this is what would her daughter Cream think of her mother. What would Cream think of her own mother kissing a guy quite younger than her and one of her friends. Vanilla didn't want to give Cream a bad message and to Sonic, who she really just wants to talk to.

Vanilla just found herself really stressed out as she just sigh and looked at her uneaten breakfast in front of her. 

After a while of just staring at her breakfast, her daughter, Cream the Rabbit, came downstairs and into the kitchen with her pet chao Cheese beside her. Both having that usual cheerful smile of her's.

“Morning Mom!” Cream greeted.

“Morning dear.” Vanilla said, putting on a fake smile. “Did you sleep well last night?

“Sure did! I slept well last because of the fun time I had with Sonic and the others!” Cream said.

“Yeah, a fun time with Sonic.” Vanilla quietly said to herself, shamefully as she hid her small blush.

“Ummm…..mom? What's wrong? You seem a tired and your cheeks are red?” Cream said, worried about her mother.

“It's nothing to worry about dear. I just had a hard time sleeping last night and I had the heater turned on for too long.” Vanilla said, giving a lie about the heater.

“Okay Mother, I hope you sleep better tonight.” Cream said.

Vanilla smiled at her daughter, “Thanks dear, I sure hope so too.”

“Anyways what's for breakfast mom? I’m starving!” Cream rubbed her stomach.

“We have some carrot bread from yesterday and it's still fresh. Why don't you grab a cup of milk from the fridge and I’ll cut you some slices.” Vanilla said.

“Thanks Mom.” Cream said as she headed to the fridge and pulled out a milk carton and a clean cup from drawers. 

Vanilla grabbed a small butter knife and cut a few slices of carrot bread and put them on a plate for her daughter as she sat down on her seat.

“Dig in.” Vanilla said, with care in her voice.

Cream nodded and began to eat her slices of carrot bread alongside with Cheese who she shared her bread with. Vanilla just smiled at her daughter and thought how much the world means to her than almost anything and almost made her forget her current issue.

As Vanilla was watching her daughter to eat, out of nowhere a vision of Sonic appeared in her eyes, sitting next to Cream and talking to her. She was visualizing what would it be like if Sonic was her husband and a father to Cream and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

After realizing what her mind was doing, she quickly dismissed the thought and found herself blushing at at the silly idea. Vanilla thought to herself that she may have real feelings for the blue hedgehog that are true and the kiss that happen last night could have a deeper meaning to it for she never is the first one to make the first move when it comes to kissing due to her gentle nature.

Vanilla’s thought were interrupted when her house phone rang. “I’ll get that, Cream. Just enjoy your breakfast while I answer the phone.” She said walking out of the kitchen.

Vanilla enter the living room of her home and picked up the phone to answer it. “Hello, this is Vanilla the Rabbit. Who am I speaking too?” She asked.

“H-H-Hey Vanilla, it's me Sonic.” Answered the hedgehog.

Vanilla blushed heavily and began to feel nervous, hearing Sonic’s voice. “Sonic?” She said very quietly for she didn't want to her daughter hear and kept her eyes on her from the living room.

“Y-yeah. I-I-I wanted call you about what happen between us last night.” Sonic answered, also nervous speaking to Vanilla.

“I’m glad you called Sonic. I want to say that I'm very sorry for what I did. You have every right to be mad at me.” Vanilla said.

“No Vanilla. I'm not mad at you nor it's your fault. If anything it's my fault.” Sonic replied.

“Sonic please, I was the one did that to us. I took you by surprise without any warning.” Vanilla shamefully said. 

“Vanilla look, I’m calling you because I was hoping we could talk about last night in person. Maybe we could sort this out together. Like the adults we are. I don't want to lose you as a friend.” Sonic said in his best mature voice.

Vanilla smiled Sonic’s words, knowing that their friendly relationship was not damage. “I don't want to lose you either Sonic. Yes, I would love nothing more than to talk this out with you.” She said.

“How about I meet you at your place later tonight. Just the two of us.” Sonic told the adult rabbit.

“Yes that sounds fine. Though come around nine. Cream will be tucked in bed and asleep throughout the night. I don't want her to know about this.” Vanilla agreed with the hedgehog.

“Great! I’ll meet you then.” Sonic said, before hanging up the phone.

Vanilla hang up her phone and a sigh in relief, feeling somewhat better knowing Sonic wants to talk to her and talk about their problem together.

Later that night

Vanilla was yet again in her kitchen waiting for Sonic's arrival to her home. She just put her daughter Cream to bed and is sleeping on her bed deeply with her pet Chao.

The adult rabbit was drinking her special tea for she was nervous about her talk with Sonic every minute that passes by. She was worried about the outcome with her talk with Sonic as time for his arrival was making her more nervous.

Vanilla softly took a sip of her tea, before she heard a knock on the door. Vanilla put down her cup on the table, got up from her seat, and walked towards the door.

Before Vanilla answered the door, she quickly fixed her hair and dress, wanting to look just right for the hedgehog. Vanilla took a deep breath and open the door to see Sonic there, who was trying his best to not look nervous.

“Hey Vanilla.” He said, with a light blush in his face.

“Hello Sonic, please come in.” Vanilla responded nervously with a small blush on her face as well.

Sonic walked in the cottage house and sat on the same couch with Vanilla like last night where they shared a kiss together.

As the two sat, they were having hard time on who should speak first as they looked shyly at each other.

“So….how you been since last night?” Sonic asked politely.

“Not so well. I didn't get a good sleep last night.” Vanilla answered.

Sonic let out a weak chuckle, “Yeah me neither. I had my eye open almost throughout the night.” He replied, hoping to make things more comfortable.

Sonic and Vanilla slightly looked up at each other, “Vanilla, about last night. We both said things and did something that we wish could forget and move on.” He said, trying his best to be cool.

“And what I did leaving you after we kissed was stupid of me. I should have stayed and listen to what you had to say, but I was too shocked and scared.” Sonic added in.

“It's okay, I don't blame you for running off like that. You weren't prepare for what was coming and so I was. I had no control of myself when I did that. I can't believe I kissed someone that young and the friend of my child. I'm such a horrible mother.” Vanilla frown.

“You’re not terrible mother, far from it. Vanilla, the blame should really go to me. I said things that caused you to kiss me. It’s my fault. I shouldn't have said anything.” He said.

“No Sonic don't say that. What you said about me the other night was something that nobody has ever told me, not even my ex-husband. When you said all those things I felt so happy that someone felt that way about me. It's been so long since I felt this way that my feelings got the best of me and made me kiss you.” Vanilla said, blushing.

“Really?! You didn't feel uncomfortable?” Sonic said.

Vanilla nodded her head, “No Sonic I wasn't. I loved every word you said about me. I meant every word about you being one of kind.” She told him.

Sonic blushed, “You're welcome.”

“Sonic, do you really find me….. beautiful?” Vanilla asked, with a blushing face.

Sonic took a deep breath, “Yeah, you really are. I never realized how beautiful you are when was talking about you last night. It made me think that maybe you're the right person for me in my life. Just like how you're looking for a guy like me in your life.” He answered.

The two looked away as they blush.

“Vanilla, did you find me mature enough for you? Sonic asked.

Vanilla smiled and put a hand on Sonic's cheek and looked straightly at his emerald eyes. “Yes, Sonic. I do you think you're mature enough for me. You were mature enough to come here to talk with me.” She answered.

There's another a long silence before Vanilla spoke up, “Sonic, can you answer me something?” She asked.

“Sure, what is it?” Sonic said.

“Our kiss, did you…...enjoy it for real or was it just lust.” Vanilla wondered.

“I’m not gonna lie, a small part of it was lust and can you blame me? A beautiful woman was kissing me.” Sonic said, making him and Vanilla blush.

Sonic kept on talking, “But after thinking about it all day. I really did enjoy it and I felt something…..new while we kiss.” Sonic said.

“Really?” Vanilla shocked by the news.

Sonic nodded his head, “Yeah, it was something new I never felt and made me curious to know what it is. That's why kissed you back.”

Sonic scratched the back his blue quills nervously, “How about you? Did you enjoy it?” He asked.

Vanilla shyly looked and smiled, “Yeah, I really did like our kiss together. You're quite the amazing kissing Sonic. Better than anyone else.” She said, making Sonic blush at her words.

“I’ve been thinking non stop about our kiss all day today. It just wouldn't leave me head no matter how much I tried. Like you, I also felt something between us that night.” Vanilla admit. 

Sonic and Vanilla then found themselves scooting closer to each other until their hands were inches close to contact. They felt tension around them, whether or not they should go a bit further.

“So where should we go from here?” Vanilla shyly asked.

“I don't know. Maybe….we could find out together.” Sonic said.

“What do you mean?” Vanilla said, curiously.

“I'm saying we should find out what this new feeling between us means?” Sonic rubbed the back of his head.

“Sonic, are you saying what I think about you to say?” Vanilla said, with her heart pounding. 

“I guess what I'm really trying to say is that maybe we should go out together. Maybe start a relationship between us.” Sonic finally admitted.

Vanilla slightly looked away unsure how to make us, “I don't know about this Sonic. I never dated anyone quite aa young as you.” 

Vanilla then felt her hand being touched, she looked down to see Sonic’s hand on top of her’s, making her blush even more. She looked up to see Sonic smiling softly at her as he softly griped his hand with care.

“Well I never dated someone as old as you. So we have that in common. Never going out with a person with an age difference.” Sonic laughed a bit and extended his other hand. “What do you say Vanilla? Wanna start something between us? Let’s just do it for the heck of it. Even if it doesn't work out in the end, we could still be friends. I promise.” 

Vanilla hesitated for a bit as she looked at Sonic’s hand. Vanilla straight herself out, smiled, and took Sonic’s hand as she accepted his offer for a relationship.

“I do want us to start something between us, Sonic. I love nothing more for us to be in a relationship with you. But I’m pretty scared about it.” Vanilla said.

“Hey no sweat, I’m pretty scared too. Heck, I'm shaking right now. But we don't have to be for we have each other.” Sonic said.

“What will Cream and the other’s think of us?” Vanilla worried about her daughter and the rest.

“How about for right now we just keep our relationship on the down low from the others. Until we are both ready, we could tell the others about us. I’m sure they wouldn't mind to be honest.” Sonic said.

“Aren't you afraid what the public would think of you dating someone like me?” Vanilla worried for the hedgehog.

At this question, Sonic laughed at it before answering the female rabbit. “Vanilla, you of all people should know that I don't care what the public think of me. I save people not to become famous or be notice. I save people and animals because it brings a smile to my face. If people have a problem with us being together then that's their problem.” He said, with his usual smirk.

Vanilla smiled seeing that she made the right choice to be with Sonic. She thought the same as Sonic decided that other people's opinions shouldn't get in the way of her relationship with him or her happiness. If Sonic didn't care what people think about their relationship then why should she. She's just following what her heart wants her to do.

“What should we do next?” Vanilla said, blushing at the thought of her and Sonic now being in an official relationship together.

“Let's just start with something small. No need to get ahead of our relationship. How about I take you out on a date? Next Friday sound good to you?” Sonic asked.

Vanilla nodded, “Yes, that's lovely Sonic. I’ll be waiting.” She said softly.

“I can't believe this is happening for us. It's so surreal to think I’m going out with a friend’s mother.” Sonic laughed at himself.

Vanilla giggled, “Well who would have thought I would be attractive to one of my daughter’s friends.” She shot back.

The two laughed for a bit and came in close as they both lean their faces together and softly kissed each other once again on the lips. This time around the kiss was much more enjoyable than their first one for it had much more feeling and had no worries to deal with now that dust between them was finally cleared.

The two finally broke the kiss as Vanilla had her arms around Sonic’s neck and Sonic had his arms around Vanilla’s waist. The two help tightly to each other as they pressed their foreheads together and smiled lovingly. 

“So Sonic, you think you could handle someone like me?” Vanilla said, laughing.

“I’m pretty sure I can. Do you think you can keep up with me?” Sonic shot back as he and Vanilla laughed some more.

“I'll see you next Friday you old rabbit.” Sonic teased and gave Vanilla a wink.

“And I’ll be waiting for you by then young hedgehog.” Vanilla couldn't help but tease back and gave a wink back.

The two let go of each other as Sonic was walking his way to the door. Sonic turn around to take one finally look at his new found love Vanilla the Rabbit, who blew him a kiss and a seductive wink. The hedgehog pretended to catch it making himself and Vanilla laugh before he finally left her home.

Vanilla put a hand on her beating heart and let out a romantic sigh of affection as she felt happy being in a relationship with a guy like Sonic, the man who has done many wonderful things in her life and now dating.

As Sonic stood outside Vanilla's home. He looked at the night sky filled with bright stars above him with a smiled before looking at the window seeing Vanilla go with her usual business.

“Of all women in my life that I can date. I never expected Vanilla to be the one to be with. I suppose that's how life is. Always full of surprises around every corner.” Sonic laughed at himself.

Vanilla smiled for she knew that the small burst of wind from outside came from Sonic. She got up to look out her window to see the blue hedgehog running freely like he always does. Vanilla knew that Sonic was going to be different from the many men she met in her life. She knew that Sonic could give her one thing that no other men could her. A life full of excitement and adventures for both her and Cream to have.

That night, both Sonic and Vanilla slept well that night and couldn't help but think about their date next Friday. They couldn't sleep but it was due to the excitement for their upcoming date together. The two would eventually fall asleep with a smile on their faces, having a nice peaceful dream about each other think of their kiss and the start of their new found relationship.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonic and Vanilla go on their first date together.

It was the middle of the day as the sun was shining bright up at the blue sky. Sonic was running at his normal speed as he ahead to Vanilla's home with a smile full excitement. With him, he had a boutique of flowers he was planning to give to Vanilla the Rabbit, who he recently started a romantic relationship with.

Sonic made it to the front of Vanilla's home and stood with a bold smile. Before knocking on the door, he fix his quills and checked his breath to smell if wasn't bad.

Once he knew he was ready, he knocked on the door and waited for Vanilla to answer her the door. For the past week since Sonic’s last encounter with the adult, he’s been really excited to go on his date with Vanilla. 

He was imagining about the things he has plans for him and Vanilla for their date today. He was planning to make Vanilla one happy rabbit by the end of today and will do anything to keep her smiling on their date.

After waiting for a while, the door finally open. Sonic was stun and blushed the moment he laid his eyes on Vanilla. The female rabbit was wearing something than her usual lavender dress that Sonic always seen her wear.

Vanilla was wearing a simple white tank top that show off a bit of her belly button, tight blue jeans, her hair brushed, luscious red lips, and eyelashes that were hypnotizing him. Sonic felt his knee getting weak as he stare at Vanilla. He found himself sweating and his throat getting dry as he realized how curvy Vanilla’s body was without her dress.

He thought Vanilla looked beautiful before, but not like this. Sonic never knew how much beauty that Vanilla had in her and felt like he was staring at a different woman and most importantly she looked a lot younger as if she was the same age as him.

“Hello Sonic.” Vanilla giggled, seeing Sonic’s daze face.

“H-hey V-Vanilla, ready for our date?” Sonic said, keeping his cool.

“Yes I am. I’ve been forward to it.” She said as she looked at the boutique of flowers in Sonic’s hand. “Are those for me?”

Sonic nodded, “Yeah they are. I hope you like them.” He said, handing over the flowers to the adult rabbit.

Vanilla smiled, received the flowers, and smelled them. “These are lovely Sonic. I love them.” She said, smelling the flowers.

When Vanilla was done smelling the flowers and put them in a vase. She gave Sonic a kiss on his cheek making him blush as he couldn't help himself stare at Vanilla's appearance.

“You look beautiful than usual.” Sonic made out.

“Why thank you Sonic. I usually don't wear these types of clothes too often, but it seems now is the perfect time. I hope it's not too much.” Vanilla said, as she caught Sonic staring at her deeply and giggled. “Seems like you like my outfit a little too much.”

Sonic blushed and looked away, “Well…..” He, rubbing the back of his head nervously for he didn't know how to answer.

Vanilla giggled, “It's okay that staring at me like that. I like the attention you're giving me.” she winked at him.

“Where’s Cream? Wouldn't she be curious about where you went off too?” Sonic asked.

“Oh don't worry about Cream. I asked her if she would like to spend the day over at friend’s house and she was really happy about it.” Vanilla replied.

“Okay, good to know. Luckily I know a place where none of our friends know about.” Sonic said, “Today, it's only gonna be me, you and nothing but fun.” 

“Wonderful! I can't wait!” Vanilla clapped her hands as she and exited out of the house. “So where is our our ride?”

“You're looking at the ride.” Sonic pointed at himself.

The hedgehog ran behind the adult rabbit and lift her feet off the air, carrying Vanilla bridal style in his arms. Vanilla was shocked at first as she let out a small squeal as she rested in Sonic’s arms.

“I think I’m just as good as any ride.” Sonic joked.

“Oh I bet you are. I sometimes forget that you don't even need a car to get anywhere.” Vanilla said, laughing at herself.

“Yeah, I save a lot of money by not paying for gas you know.” Sonic laughed as he began to walk. “You set to go?”

Vanilla nodded and point the direction with her finger, “Let's blast off!* She yelled happily and excitedly.

“Now you're speaking my language!” Sonic said, happy.

Sonic, while carrying Vanilla in his arms bridal style, took off in a blue blur to start their date. As Sonic was running, Vanilla was quite happy to feel the nice air hit her face and felt a rushing feeling in her as her long rabbit ears dance with the wind.

Vanilla smiled for this kind of feeling was missing from her life, the feeling of a new adventure in her life with Sonic. The rabbit was loving every moment that her hedgehog boyfriend was carrying her in his arms.

“Woooo!” Vanilla yelled in joy as she raised her hands in the air. “This is such a wonderful ride Sonic. I never knew how fast you could go this up close.”

“I could run a little more faster if you like. I still haven't used my full speed.” Sonic asked.

“Go for it! I would love to feel more of the wind hit my fur!” Vanilla said.

Sonic smiled at the rabbit, “Vanilla, I think I’m liking you even more than before. You might be even more amazing than I thought.” He said, making the rabbit blush.

The two looked straight ahead of themselves as Sonic then boosted his speed and left the area in a blink of an eye as Vanilla yelled in joy all the way.

Star Light City

The hedgehog and rabbit were walking together through the city of Starlight, a city that Sonic traveled to during one of his adventures against Dr. Eggman long ago.

As the two were walking, they are holding each other's arms like the couple they are. Surprisingly, nobody reacted to their appearance as they were walking together with their hands together. Nobody gave them odd stares or say anything about them being together. Everybody saw them as a regular couple. Not that it matter to Sonic or Vanilla if people disapprove of their relationship for they would still be together holding hands.

They walk together through tall buildings, stores, and large crowds. Vanilla was fascinated for it was the first time she set foot on Star Light City but heard about the city from time to time they she read in books. Sonic was also amazed by the city's appearance. It's been a long time since he last set foot in Star Light City. He could recognize some of the buildings that were once in construction and now are fully build towers.

“So what do you want to do?” Vanilla asked. 

“I have a place for us for a nice walk through the park. I heard Star light City's park is really beautiful this time in the season.” Sonic said.

Vanilla smiled at the idea, “Sounds lovely, a walk through the park is nice.” She answered.

“Luckily we're getting close to the park.” Sonic pointed out.

The hedgehog and rabbit walked past the park Gates and were greeted by multiple trees, animals, and park benches. Sonic smiled for he sometimes comes to places that his friends don't know when he just wants to have some alone time. Vanilla is the first to know about this and Sonic would rather let it stay that way. 

As the two venture through the park, they spotted a man selling multiple flavor ice cream. This caught Sonic’s and Vanilla's interested for they were curious to know what flavor the man was selling.

“Wanna get some ice cream? I’m buying.” Sonic asked as he pointed at himself. 

Vanilla nodded, “Sounds good, I love a good ice cream every now and then.” She smiled as she and Sonic walked over to the ice cream stand.

The two approach the ice cream, who was done serving two scoops of ice cream to some kids. He looked at both Sonic and Vanilla heading in his direction and gave them a welcoming smile.

“Welcome you two, would you like to buy some nice and freshly made ice cream. We just added a few new flavors to the list.” The ice cream man said.

Sonic and Vanilla shrugged at each other and smiled back at the ice cream man. “What do you recommend we both have?” Vanilla asked politely.

“Well since you asked, I suggest the two of you try out the new blue cotton candy flavor ice cream. It's the hottest or should I say coldest ice cream in the market. It's so delicious I tell ya.” The ice cream man said, rubbing his belly.

The ice cream then pulled out two small plastic spoons and used them to scoop up some of the blue cotton candy ice cream from the bin and show it to both Sonic and Vanilla.

“Here have a small sample to get you both wanting it.” The ice cream man said.

Sonic and Vanilla both grabbed the spoons filled with small ice cream from the man. The hedgehog and rabbit tasted the spoon of ice cream and found themselves enjoying their free sample.

“Wow that was great!” Sonic said, impressed.

“It even leaves a nice tingly on your tongue.” Vanilla said, holding her blushing cheeks with her hands.

“We’ll take two scoops. One for me and one for my lovely friend here.” Sonic said, pointing at himself and Vanilla.

“Excellent! Glad you made the right choice!” The ice cream man said. 

Soon both Sonic and Vanilla were handed to them ice cream from the man. Sonic happily pay the man his money as he and Vanilla continue to walk more into the park with their delicious ice cream in hand.

The two came to a stop when they decided to take a seat on a park bench to enjoy their ice cream together. Sonic and Vanilla began to lick their treats as they found themselves getting lost in it's delicious flavor. When Sonic stopped licking his ice cream, he notice that Vanilla was giggling at him, making him confused.

“What's so funny Vanilla?” Sonic asked.

Vanilla stopped giggling to answer the hedgehog. “Sonic, you have a bit of ice cream on the tip of her nose. It's quite funny looking at you with that.” She said.

Sonic looked at the tip of his nose and saw bit of ice cream and laughed at himself upon seeing it. “Ha! I guess I do look silly with this on my nose.” He said.

Vanilla scooted closer to Sonic, “Here let me get that off of you.” She said. 

Vanilla used one her hands and simply scoop up the ice cream off of Sonic's nose and ate it. Sonic laughed seeing how silly it was that Vanilla ate it right off the bat. 

“Thanks Vanilla.” Sonic rubbed his nose. 

“You're welcome. I don't want you to have a sticky nose now.” Vanilla teased.

“So how about this ice cream huh? Who knew cotton candy ice cream tasted this good. If only Chip was here. He would be going crazy over this.” Sonic laughed before giving a lick to his treat. 

“Well I always did like eating a lot of cotton candy when I was about Cream's age.” Vanilla said as she smiled at her ice cream before giving a lick. “Actually Sonic, I was originally gonna name Cream, Cotton the Rabbit.”

“Cotton the Rabbit? What changed to Cream?” Sonic said, curious.

“When I first laid my eyes on Cream's fur is when I decided to name my daughter Cream.” Vanilla answered. “If Cream had blue fur instead, I probably would have named her Cotton.” 

“Well that's something new I learned about Cream today.” Sonic chortled.

The two went back to licking their ice cream. Vanilla took a moment to stop to take in how beautiful the day is and felt the air hit her rabbit ears, making them dance. Vanilla shot a big smile and stretch her arms at the sky, feeling both happy and relax.

“I gotta say Sonic, it feels really great to be going out on a date with somebody again.” Vanilla said, happily.

“When was the last you been on a date?” Sonic asked.

“Far too long I’ll tell ya. I really needed this date. It's been so long that I can't even remember.” Vanilla said. “Maybe I'm getting old is all.”

“Not with that attitude you had when I was carrying you. You still have a lot of your young side in you.” Sonic said.

Vanilla blushed, “Thanks Sonic.” She said.

Sonic stood up from the bench and help Vanilla up from her seat. “Come on, we still have a lot to do before the big event tonight that only happens in Star Light City.” Sonic said.

“Big event? What big event?” Vanilla said curious.

Sonic smiled. “That's for me to know and for you to find out.” He winked as he and Vanilla began walking together once again with their hands together as they venture further more of Star Light City.

For the rest of the day, Sonic and Vanilla did the typical things that a couple like them would do. Though they did the regular things to do on date, Sonic tried to make the date much more memorable and fun than Vanilla may had in her past. Sonic knew this wasn’t Vanilla's first rodeo so she knows what she wants and his job to pass those expectations. Vanilla was giving Sonic a helping hand on her. Vanilla knew Sonic has never been a date with someone like her before. She gave small hints of on what they should do and sometimes guide themselves in their date. 

They would talk a lot on their date. Sonic was telling some of the funniest stories had during his adventures with his friends making Vanilla laugh for some of them involve her daughter Cream. Vanilla would told Sonic about her youth and what was life like before Cream was born, which Sonic found interesting since he was learning a lot more about Vanilla than any else. 

The many other things they did on their date was going to movies, eat dinner together, and went exploring every part of Star Light City, as they went window shopping and met a lot of nice people along the way. Sonic even bought a few items for Vanilla like a bracelet with her name on it, which Sonic got a kiss on the cheek from Vanilla. 

While walking and continuing their date. Sonic’s eyes caught something interesting that made him stop walking as well as Vanilla, wondering why the hedgehog stopped. 

“Hey Vanilla look!” Sonic pointed.

Vanilla turn her head to where Sonic was pointing only to see a huge building with bright lights. The lights were purple and we're in a shape of a pair of rollerblades. Sonic and Vanilla saw through the glass window in front of the building multiple people rollerblading around performing tricks or just having fun with their friends.

Sonic smiled seeing how much everyone was having fun inside and decided that he and Vanilla should rollerblade together. 

The hedgehog looked over the rabbit. “Let's go rollerblading together.” He suggested.

Vanilla was shocked by what Sonic said, “What?” She shouted.

“Come on Vanilla! It would be fun!” Sonic said, smiling.

Vanilla looked away nervously from the hedgehog. “I don't know Sonic. I never rollerblade before. I'm gonna keep falling to the ground.” She said.

Sonic smiled as he rolled his eyes. “Is that all? Don't worry Vanilla I can teach ya to how to rollerblade.” He said.

“You can?” 

“Of course. You'll be rollerblading like a pro in time.” The hedgehog couraging the rabbit. 

“Well, alright. I’ll rollerblade.” Vanilla accept Sonic’s offer.

Sonic nodded as he and Vanilla enter the building holding their hands together. Upon entering their ears were greeted by the sound of the rollerblades rolling on the floor and hard stomps as people were performing tricks in the air. Both Sonic and Vanilla were amazed by the performance the people were giving to others.

Sonic and Vanilla went to the counter and purchase their own pair of rollerblades. They walked towards the arena, slowly took off their shoes, and placed them in a bin once they were done. Sonic and Vanilla sat down a bench and carefully put on their rollerblades.

Once their rollerblades were on, Sonic got up from the bench and help Vanilla to her feet. Sonic quickly jumped on the arena perfectly on his rollerblades for he was familiar of rollerblading before. Vanilla on the other hand had her hands on the arena’s rail as she carefully laid her feet on the ground. When Vanilla set foot on the ground, she began to topple and panic as she quickly grabbed the rail to keep her standing straightly. 

Sonic laughed seeing how much Vanilla needed his help to rollerblading. Vanilla was scare as she held on the rail with her dear life, having fear that she might fall and have a injury if she messes up as she was starting to have second thoughts. The female looked at the hedgehog with a worry face. 

“Sonic, I think this is mistake. I don't want to do this anymore.” Vanilla said, frighten.

“Vanilla we just started, besides you haven't tried it yet.” Sonic complained. 

“Please Sonic, I don't want to get hurt.” She said, nervously as she looked away and close her eyes.

As Vanilla coward with her eyes closed and her hand gripped on the rail. She soon felt a hand touch her other hand. Vanilla opened her eyes and looked to see Sonic holding her.

“Vanilla it's okay to feel scare. We all get scared when we try to do something new. But trust me when I say this. Once you know how to start rollerblading, you feel like you have more freedom and independence. That's what I feel when I rollerblade or run.” Sonic said. 

Sonic then extend his other hand toward Vanilla as he looked at her straight with his emerald eyes. “I promise you this Vanilla. No matter what happens, I’ll stick by your side through this from beginning to end.” 

Vanilla was in small pause hearing Sonic's words. She blushed as it was Sonic's way of saying he wants to be part of her life. The rabbit swallowed her fear as she slowly reached for Sonic’s other hand that he was offering. She grabbed a hold as the two had their arms locked with each other.

Sonic smiled, “There you go. Now we're talking.” He praise the rabbit.

Vanilla smiled herself, “Well ready to teach me everything about rollerblading, teacher?” She teased.   
“You bet. I’ll have you swept up by your feet in no time.” Sonic said as he carefully move with Vanilla arms around his.

A few hours have past since Vanilla started her rollerblading lesson from Sonic. At first, Sonic would hold arm to arm with Vanilla as he tried to show Vanilla how use the rollerblades. Most of the lesson in the beginning were nothing but the basics of rollerblading. 

Once Sonic thought Vanilla was ready on her own. Vanilla would try to move without the any rails to hold on to. There were times where Vanilla could move or stand up straight and fall down on her butt. Luckily for Vanilla, Sonic would rescue her by catching her on his arms before Vanilla fell down.

The more Vanilla rollerbladed the more Vanilla better was getting at it and comfortable with herself. Vanilla was starting to rollerblade without falling much it putting her hands on the rails. She even started to rollerblade faster around the derby. Vanilla could feel the rush of adrenaline in her blood as she rollerblading around as she screamed for joy. 

Seeing this made Sonic smiled as he watched from a far, seeing Vanilla having fun and getting all lose up. The hedgehog has never seen the female rabbit so happy that he was glad he went on this date with for it was something she needed with someone she likes. Sonic wanted to teach Vanilla to do some jumping tricks with the rollerblades, but decided to save that for another time.

Vanilla rollerbladed towards Sonic as she breathing in and out air. The rabbit wiped the sweat from her forehead as she took a moment to talk to her blue hedgehog boyfriend. 

“Sonic, I haven't felt this sorta rush in my life in long time. I really love rollerblading now because of you. Thanks a lot for teaching me.” Vanilla said, breathing heavily.

“No problem, next time when we come back. I’ll teach you how to do some cool tricks.” Sonic offered.

“Sounds like another idea for date.” Vanilla laughed and agree to the hedgehog.

“By the way Vanilla, we should really head out of this place.” Sonic said.

“Why so?” She asked.

“Remember that secret plan I have instore for us? It's gonna start soon and we can't offer to miss it.” Sonic stated.

“Oh okay, then let's get to it. I'm quite curious to the surprise. Although it can't be any better than rollerblading.” Vanilla said, smiling at the building.

“Trust me, it's gonna be the highlight of our date.” Sonic winked as he pulled out a blindfold. “But first I gonna need you to put this on to cover your eyes.” 

“Why should I wear them?” Vanilla questioned.

“It's part of the surprise. It's gonna be all worth it.” The hedgehog said.

Vanilla took Sonic's words and nodded as she put on the blindfold to cover her eyes. As Vanilla tighten the blindfold, Sonic quickly picked up her up in a bridal style formation and dashed out of the building in a blue flash. 

Moments later

Somewhere in the outskirts of Star Light City, Sonic was running while carrying Vanilla in his arms bridal style as he running through a forest. Vanilla was curious to know what Sonic had in store for her if she was wearing a blindfold on. Sonic looked up as he ran to see the sky turning from orange to dark blue.

Sonic was having a bit of hard time to find the place he wants to share with Vanilla for it was getting hard to see as the day was darker. 

Vanilla lifted her head, “Sonic? When are you gonna show me that surprise that you promise? It feels like you been running for hours.” She asked. 

“Very soon Vanilla. I just gotta find the perfect spot for us. It's gonna be worth it.” He responded back.

After a few minutes of running, Sonic smiled when he finally reached his destination and just in time as well as the sky has finally gone dark with the moon being present. 

Sonic gently placed Vanilla on her feet as she still had the blindfold on her. Sonic stood by the rabbit as he smiled for what he saw in front of him. 

“Okay Vanilla, you can take off your blindfold off.” Sonic said, looking at the rabbit.

Vanilla nodded as he began to untie her blindfold from it's knot carefully. As the blindfold finally fell off, Vanilla looked up and open her eyelids to expose her brown eyes.

Vanilla gasp for what she saw in front of her was the city of Star Light in the distance with their beautiful lights, but that wasn't all that she saw for when she looked up above the sky, she was greeted by the sight of thousands of stars dancing in the night sky. 

Sonic smiled seeing Vanilla be amazed as he stood by her on the cliff side. Vanilla was speech for she never seen both the beauty of city lights and stars shine together to create such phenomenal site. 

“This is beautiful, Sonic.” She said, smiling.

Sonic stepped forward as he looked at both the city and night sky. “There's a reason why it's called Star Light City. The city's light are special for they help the stars appear more in the sky for everyone to see. Any other city don't have these types lights anywhere. It’s better looking at the two from the distance.” He said.

“Amazing.” Vanilla said, as her eyes are reflecting the stars in the sky.

“I remember coming here for the first time when I was chasing Robotnik from the Labyrinth. I accidentally ended here on this cliffside before entering Star Light City. I was amazed by the site we see in front of us.” Sonic said.

Vanilla stopped gazing at the sky as Sonic hold her hand as they began to look together at the beautiful site. They took a moment of silent to sink this beautiful moment together as they watch the stars above them dance and twinkle brightly.

Vanilla looked down with a calm face which Sonic caught and worried for the female rabbit. 

“Is something wrong Vanilla?” He asked.

“Sonic, I need to tell ya something.” The rabbit spoke up.

Sonic turn his full attention to the rabbit.

“When my ex-husband left me, Cream was still infant at the time. I remember doing nothing but crying after he left. My heart felt so broken and alone that I never wanted to fall for anyone ever again so that I never feel that pain again. Cream was the only thing that kept me going in life. Her bright smiles and laughs is what makes me happy to be a mother.” Vanilla said, shedding a tear. 

Sonic got close to the female rabbit and wiped her tears away. “Hey now, enough of the tears. I hate seeing you cry. I’m sorry to hear what your ex-husband did. I would punch the guy if I ever met him for what he did to you and Cream.” Sonic said, making Vanilla smile a bit 

“Sonic, knowing you for years and spending the day with you also have kept me going. I like to thank you that I can love and be loved again. This date of ours something I never knew I wanted just like our relationship. I feel strong when I’m around you. I’m just so happy that I can love again with someone like you.” Vanilla said, softly.

“Vanilla, I swear that I will never leave you or Cream like your ex-husband. Through the many days and years we're together, you’ll only cry nothing but happy tears. I might make a mistake or two, but I would never break your heart. It would be the only regret I’ll ever make in my life if I did.” The blue hedgehog said.

Vanilla smiled and placed a hand on Sonic's cheeks as he looked in Sonic’s emerald eyes filled with love promise. “You really are one of a kind a Sonic.” She said.

“The same could be said about you.” Sonic said back.

Sonic and Vanilla began to lean their face together as they began to kiss that day as Sonic's peach colored muzzle met with Vanilla's white colored muzzle. The two had their eyes closed as they began to get lost in their kiss as Sonic would rub Vanilla's waist softly up and down while Vanilla had her hands behind the hedgehog’s head. It was clear that night they wanted to say more to each other as they kissed under the bright stars, but their lips were doing much of talking.

The two finally stopped with blushes on their faces as they looked back at the city and the stars above it. They had their heads lean together enjoying each other's company with their hands locked together. 

“You know what's best part of relationship?” Sonic said, as he spoke up.

Vanilla looked at the hedgehog, “What's the best part?” She said, very curious.

“That I get to share moments like these with the most wonderful woman I have ever met. Prepare yourself Vanilla because this is one of many moments we are gonna have together and I’m ready to make it last a lifetime with you.” Sonic said, tighten his grip on Vanilla's hand, never wanting to let go. 

The hedgehog and rabbit share one quick kiss as they spend the rest of the night looking at the beautiful night sky together and we're ready to face any obstacle that heads their way. They smiled for they had a feeling that the stars above them were dancing more lively for they were gonna have a bright future together. 

End of chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

In a blue streak almost invisible to the naked eye. Sonic was running back to his home for rest. Sonic wasn't looking quite himself for he had bruises and cuts around his body. The hedgehog was breathing heavily as he began to slow down for his running was tiring him out more and started limping his way home.

Sonic was about a block away from his house for he plan to heal himself back to health and recover his wounds. The reason behind the hedgehog's bad state is because he recently battle against his arch enemy, Dr. Eggman. Their battle this time around was pretty rough than the usual ones for Eggman manage to do some real damage to the heroic hedgehog.

But of course at the end of their battle, Sonic manage to prevail and overcome Eggman's evil plan of capturing small woodland critters to trap them in his badniks. Though having won his battle against Eggman he was left badly injured and tried to make his way home in his bad state.

Sonic eyes began to get blurry the moment he saw his own house in the distance. Sonic gritted his teeth for he try to force out the rest of his energy from his body to keep on going.

"Almost there. Just gotta keep moving." Sonic said, weakly.

Sonic soon felt his head getting dizzy and his legs finally giving up as he fell to his knees on the dirt road. Sonic looked at the bright sun above him with a daze face. He couldn't help but give a smirk at the sun before falling flat on the floor and pass out on the dirt road.

Not too far from the hedgehog, a tall female rabbit was walking on the dirt road with a basket full of food. It was Vanilla the Rabbit, a middle age female rabbit that Sonic started a relationship. Sonic and Vanilla have been in a relationship for the last couple of months and have kept their relationship secret from their friends since then.

Vanilla was walking to her boyfriend Sonic to have lunch with the basket full of food and spend time together. Since Sonic and Vanilla have been dating, they been having lunch together whenever they can. However the plan to have lunch together was changed when Vanilla saw Sonic on the dirt road all bruised up and pass out.

The female rabbit gasp out loud, dropped her basket of goodies, and ran to her boyfriend to help him. Vanilla got really worried as she examine Sonic's body, seeing how bad in shape he was as she flipped him over on his back.

"Oh Sonic what happened? This has something to do with Eggman isn't it?" Vanilla said to herself.

Vanilla breath to calm herself down and put on a bold face. She knew Sonic would want her to stay strong and stay focus on the problem. Vanilla bend down and picked up the weaken hedgehog with a arm around his shoulder.

"Don't worry Sonic. I got you." Vanilla said, carrying him.

Slowly Vanilla carried Sonic's body until she reached the door stepped of the hedgehog's home. Vanilla reach down the pocket of her dress and pulled out a key to Sonic's house, who Sonic gave her one during the many months of their relationship together for Vanilla would spend the night at Sonic's home if she ever wanted to spend the night with him.

Vanilla open the door and enter home of the hedgehog. Vanilla gently laid Sonic on his living room couch for better comfort. Vanilla wasted no time as she went to search around Sonic's kitchen for she knew that Sonic had a first aid kit around.

Once Vanilla found the first aid kit from a cabinet underneath the kitchen sink. Vanilla rushed back to Sonic's injured body and open the first aid kit. She pulled some wrapping bandages, cotton balls, and rubbing alcohol as she was ready to use her nursing skills to use.

Vanilla placed a hand on Sonic's cheek as she looked down on him. "Don't worry love. I'll have you heal up back to normal. I swear on my life." She said as she gave Sonic a soft kiss on the cheek.

A Hour Later

The smell of a tasty aroma was slowly waking the injured hedgehog from his sleep. Sonic's nose was twitching as the smell of the aroma was getting stronger.

The aroma was coming from Vanilla's special tea that she and Sonic like to drink together. Vanilla was making her special tea for Sonic to help ease up from his injury. Sonic slowly began to move his body freely again as his eyes were slowly opening up and let out small painful moans for he could feel the pain on his body.

Sonic's eyes were first greeted by Vanilla's face, looking down at him with a worry face which change into a face of joy and tears as he woke up from his slumber. Vanilla felt nothing but joy seeing the hedgehog recover from his injury as she was on her knees beside him by the couch.

"V-Vanilla?" Sonic said, weakly.

"Take it easy Sonic. Don't over do yourself." Vanilla said, as wiping the hedgehog's forehead with a warm towel.

Sonic carefully lifted his head and looked down at his body to the wrapped bandages on his legs, arms, torso, and head. There were was a bit blood that stained the bandages especially from his legs where Eggman injured him the most.

"You did this?" Sonic asked.

Vanilla nodded, "Yes, I found you outside and pass out on the floor near your house when I was coming over for our lunch date." She explained.

The female rabbit put her hand on her hips, "This has something to do with Eggman isn't it?" She said, giving a glare.

Sonic let out a weak chuckle as he answer Vanilla. "Yeah, it was Baldy McNosehair all right." He teased.

"Oh Sonic, I know you like to take action and save anyone, but I really hate seeing you when something like this happens with you fighting Eggman." Vanilla said, worried.

"Sorry Vanilla." He apologized.

Vanilla nodded her head. "Don't be. I know what to expect dating someone like you by now." she said smiled softly.

Vanilla bend over and gave Sonic a kiss on the lips.

"I'm just glad you're safe." Vanilla said, blushing.

"Thanks Vanilla for patching me up." Sonic said.

"No problem sweetie." Vanilla winked at the blue hedgehog.

"Would you help me get up a bit? I want sit on the couch with my feet touch the floor." Sonic said.

Vanilla nodded her head as grabbed both of Sonic's hands with her's and gently pulled him up to his torso. Sonic let some small moans as he got up and gently planted his foot on the floor of his house.

Vanilla then held up a cup of tea for Sonic. "Here Sonic, I brought some of our favorite tea to help ease the pain." She said

Sonic thanked the rabbit as he grabbed the cup of tea and softly took a sip. Sonic felt the pain loosen down a bit as he drank the tea and started to laid back on the couch as Vanilla sat beside him.

"Man I really needed some of that tea." Said the relaxed hedgehog as he gently place his cup on his coffee table.

"Sonic, would you mind getting up and turn your back on me. I like to give you a shoulder massage to help with the pain." She said

"Sounds good to me." He answer.

Sonic lean off the cushion on his couch and turn his back on Vanilla as he looked at the wall of his house. Vanilla cracked her fingers before laying her hands on Sonic's shoulder. Vanilla proceed with the massage as she began to rub Sonic's shoulder which Sonic was liking as he gave a small smile with his eyes closed.

"So Sonic, what happened with Eggman this time? It gotta be rough if he damage you this badly." Vanilla said, continuing to rub the hedgehog's shoulder.

"Eggman was doing his usual thing. Capturing innocent animals for his robot army." Sonic answered. "This time he was using this special machine that I fought and it badly injured me. He said it was just a prototype that I beat. I better be more prepared next time or I may not be around."

"Were you alone? Couldn't you asked Tails or Knuckles to help you out?" Vanilla asked.

Sonic nodded his head in a no. "There wasn't enough time to call for help. When I got to Egghead. He already half of the animals capture from the woods in his machines, so I sprang into action." The hedgehog answered.

"The battle was intense. The ground was shaking and the clouds were blown away from his machine." Sonic recalling his fight with the mad scientist. "There were a lot of trees that Eggman's machine knocked down and smash with a step as he was chasing me through the woods."

"Sounds like this machine of Eggman's is really dreadful. I'm always shocked by how you even survive your battle with Eggman." The female rabbit said.

"Heh, I guess it's the many years me and Eggman battle out. Sometimes I could read him like a book and know how he attacks." He laughed.

*Crack*

"Ouch!" Sonic screamed for Vanilla cracked his bruised bone, making a small crack sound.

"Sorry Sonic, I didn't know that was gonna hurt." Vanilla said, rubbing Sonic's shoulder more gently.

"I-I-It's okay. It wasn't really all that painful." Said Sonic as he faked a smile and tried to hold back his tears of pain.

Vanilla rolled her eyes at her hedgehog as she moved her hands to massage Sonic's arms. As Vanilla was massage Sonic's arms up and down gently, she had blush appearing in her face. Vanilla sometimes forget how fit Sonic's body that her mind went blank and was stuck in a stance. She goes at for a minutes until Sonic called her out.

"Umm….Vanilla?"

Vanilla shifted back to reality as she looked at Sonic, who was looking at her with a confused face.

"Vanilla you in there? You been rubbing my arms a bit longer than you should?" Sonic said.

"Oops, sorry Sonic. I guess I just lost my train of thought." Vanilla looked away with a blush.

Sonic rolled his emerald eyes at the rabbit as Vanilla continued to massage the hedgehog's body. Sonic felt himself getting tired the more relaxed his body felt from the massage. Vanilla saw this as she slowly stop her massage and lean on her own on the couch with Sonic laying on top of her. Sonic had a smile on his face as he felt comfortable laying on Vanilla on his back while she was softly brushing her hands through his quills.

"Rest my hero." She said, softly to his ears and hugged the hedgehog with her arms wrapped around his chest. "You done enough for today. Just relax and sleep deeply. I'll be right here when you wake up."

As Sonic slowly closing his eyes and began drifting off to his dreams once again, both Sonic's and Vanilla's ears perked up when they heard a knock on the door. Sonic eyes shot open and the same goes for Vanilla.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

"Sonic!? You in there!?" Said a familiar voice.

"Oh no, it's Tails." Sonic said.

"We can't let him see us like this." Vanilla said, looking at the position she and Sonic were in.

Vanilla carefully lifted the hedgehog off of her as they stood up on their feet. Vanilla peeked through the house's curtains to see the yellow fox waiting for the blue hedgehog to answer the door. Vanilla looked back at Sonic with a worry face.

"What do we do? We can't let him find out about us yet!?" Vanilla panicked.

"Quick, just hide upstairs in my room. I'll talk to Tails for a bit and get him out as quick as possible." Sonic said.

Vanilla nodded as headed up the stairs to hide from the yellow fox. Sonic looked up at the stairs until Vanilla was out from his view. Slowly, Sonic started limping his way to towards the door with his wounded body.

Sonic open the door his house met face to face with Tails, a friend who he considers as his little brother. Tails grown quite a bit for he was now fourteen years of age. He wasn't the same fox he was six years ago by his appearance alone, but his love for machinery, science, and engineering was the same.

"Hey bro, what's up?" Sonic gave a cheeky smile.

Tails' eyes widen seeing the condition his big brother was in at first glance. "Sonic, why are you like this." He said, worried as looked the blood stain bandages wrapped around his legs, head, and torso.

"Well hello to you too." Sonic greeted the fox with his sarcastic tone and rolling eyes.

"Sorry if I was being rude, but your appearance just threw me off. It's not everyday I see you this bruised up you know." Tails said, scratching the back of his head.

"Ah it's okay. Come on in." Sonic said the teen fox with his usual friendly smile.

Both Sonic and Tails sat on separate seats as Sonic gently position himself in the couch. "So what brings you here Tails?" Sonic said, as he took a sip of his tea Vanilla made for him.

"I just came by to see how you were doing. I haven't seen you for quite a bit." Tails said, sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Oh you know been busy running and stuff." He said as he looked slightly at his stairs where Vanilla was hiding.

"And a few other things." He said quietly to himself before drinking his tea.

Tails glance at Sonic's hands to his cup of tea. "Say Sonic, when did you start drinking tea? I thought you didn't like tea?" The fox questioned the hedgehog.

Sonic smiled calmly, "Vanilla actually is the one got me drinking this. This tea right here helps relax the mind and body. She recommended to me if I ever get injured like this." He answered.

"Speaking of Vanilla, Cream told me she's been seeing a little less of her mother around their house." Tails said.

"Oh really, what's the reason why Vanilla is out more of the house." Sonic asked, pretending to not know the reason.

"Cream doesn't know. All I know is that Vanilla comes back home with a blush and acts much more happier than she usually is." Tails said.

"Well that doesn't seem so bad. I'm sure what Vanilla is doing is making her happy." Sonic still acting that he doesn't know the reason.

"I suppose. Maybe she found herself a boyfriend or something. Could be why she's acting like that. People do act differently when they're in a relationship with someone." Tails explained.

"Could be." Sonic answered as he slightly looked away, taking another sip of the tea from his cup.

"Well anyways, Sonic. How did you ended up like this?" The fox asked.

At this, Sonic gently placed his cup of tea back to his coffee table to explain his condition to his little brother. Sonic told the young fox everything to how Eggman was capturing small woodland critters for his badniks, but was using a new machine that took him off guard by it's abilities.

Tails was stun for Sonic actually had really such trouble than his previous battles against Eggman. Tails was curious to Eggman's new creation and how it might cause him and Sonic much trouble in the future. Sonic calm the fox by letting him know that he was gonna be more prepared next with Eggman's new creation. Tails decided to leave a bit early seeing that Sonic want time to himself to rest his body.

Tails got up from the couch, "I better be going Sonic, I gotta head back home to work on a experiment. It was cool talking to ya." He said walking towards the door.

"Same here Tails." Sonic nodded.

"Later Sonic, and get well soon." Tails said, as he opened the door.

"Later bro. I'll see ya around." Sonic shot back.

As Tails finally exited out of the house. Sonic slowly limp his way to his window and kept his eyes on the fox until he was nothing but a black dot in the distance. Sonic sigh in relief as he gave out a loud whistle and yelled out loud.

"Okay Vanilla! You can come down now! He's gone now!" He shouted.

Small creaking sounds of the stairs were heard as Vanilla was walking down to the ground level of the house. Vanilla also sigh in relief that her relationship with Sonic hasn't been exposed by one of their friends.

Sonic and Vanilla sat back on the couch together. "Sorry about that. Tails just wanted to check up on me." He said.

"It's fine. He's just worry about you like the little brother he is. Cream is the exact same with Blaze." Vanilla chuckled.

Vanilla's smile faded and turn her face into a shy one. "Sonic, I think it's time." She said

"Time for what?" He said, curious.

"I think it's time we tell Cream and the others about our relationship." She said

"You really think so." He said.

"We been together for months Sonic. It's seems that our relationship is in a bubble if we don't tell the others. I really want us to stop hiding the truth, especially from Cream. I hate lying to her." Vanilla explained.

Sonic grabbed Vanilla's hand and smiled at her gently. "All right, we'll tell the others. It's about time to. I hate how I can't be around you without our friends and family." He said.

Vanilla smiled and kissed Sonic on the cheek. "Thanks love. It's gonna make me happy that Cream finally knows about us." She said.

"We'll tell everybody about us tomorrow. Is that fine with you?" Sonic asked.

Vanilla nodded, "Yes I'm fine with that Sonic, but mind if I tell Cream about our relationship first? I really want her to be the first one to know before anyone. I'll tell her myself." She said suggested.

"Yeah, I think Cream has to know what's going on with her mother. I'm sure she be happy for you going out with someone." he smiled.

"I'm sure she will. Especially when she finds out that the guy I'm dating is her father figure." Vanilla winked.

The two laughed as Sonic put arm around Vanilla's shoulder as they sat near together on the couch. Taking their moment together as they enjoyed each other's company. Vanilla smiled she rested her head on Sonic's shoulder as he looked down at her face to see how beautiful she was in his arms.

At Eggman's base

The mad scientist was sitting in front of his monitor with his hands pressing hard on his bald head in a frustrating manner. Eggman was trying to recollect his thoughts where his latest prototype machine had fail to beat his arch enemy Sonic.

His machine was doing so well that it badly damage the blue hedgehog, but failed as it got destroyed by him. Eggman looked up at his monitor screen viewing at the blueprint showing the body parts of his latest invention.

As Eggman was scanning the monitor to see what needs to remove or be improved for the next encounter with Sonic. Cubot was hopping his way towards his creator with that cheerful smile of his.

"Hey boss! How ya doin!?" Cubot yelled.

Eggman jumped up as Cubot's yell scared him off his seat and made him bump his head on one of the other monitors, leaving a small red bump on his bald head. Seeing the red bump on the mad scientist's head made Cubot chortled to himself. Eggman wasn't too keen in seeing Cubot as he rubbed the pain away.

"Cubot! How many times have I told you to never sneak up on me like that!" Eggman yelled angrily at the small yellow robot.

"Sorry boss." Said Cubot, frighten.

Cubot then hopped beside Eggman with a eager face. "So, how did it go?" He asked.

"How did what go?" Eggman raised an eye.

"Did your latest invention take down Sonic?" Cubot kept asking.

Eggman growl a bit on the question. "Do you see a dead hedgehog in front of me?" He said.

Cubot scratched his head awkwardly. "I'm guessing I'll take that as a no." He said.

Eggman looked back at the blueprints of his latest machine. "Sonic may have defeated my machine, but I shouldn't get too upset. It was just a prototype after all." He said to himself.

"That's the spirit boss! Looking at things at the bright side." Cubot patted Eggman's back.

Eggman scanned his blueprints once. "There's just one thing that my latest machine needs so it can be fully impossible to beat for Sonic." He said.

"And that is what?" Cubot asked.

"A power source." Eggman answered.

"A power source? Like the Master Emerald or Chaos Emeralds?" Cubot questioned more.

"No just a power source. A living power source." Eggman said.

Cubot seem confused as he scratched his yellow head. Eggman stood up from his feet to explain more details to his robot companion.

"You see Cubot, the reason for today's attack was to capture enough animals to be the power source. But I was mistaken not because Sonic stopped me from doing so." Eggman said.

"Why sir?" Cubot said.

"Unfortunately the small animals weren't enough to give the machine enough power. What I need is something bigger. I need a person for the centerpiece of my machine to be complete." Eggman said.

"Hmmmm, just who would be fit for your machine?" Cubot rubbed his chin.

As both Eggman and Cubot were thinking of a person that might fit in the machine as a power source. The door to Eggman's room was open and in came Eggman's smarter but unsupportive robot companion, Orbot.

"Sir! Sir!" Orbot yelled hopping towards Eggman in a hurry with a Egg Pad in his hands.

Eggman and Cubot turn their heads as they watch the circular robot hop towards. "Sir! Sir! Sir!" He said waving his hands in the air.

"What Orbot!? And what are you doing with my Egg Pad!?" Eggman question the robot.

"Well sir, I was going through your shopping list that you wanted me to buy for you, but I found some interesting news about Sonic that might leave you speechless." Orbot said.

Eggman grew curious, "Let me have a look see?" He said, extended his hand.

Orbot nodded and handed his creator his Egg Pad. Eggman began to scroll down on his Egg Pad until his eyes laid on a image of Sonic that was really a surprise to him.

"No way." Eggman said.

"Oh what is it?! I wanna see!?" Cubot pleaded.

Cubot climbed on Eggman's back and looked at the screen Eggman was looking at. What they saw were images of Sonic with Vanilla the Rabbit, holding hands and kissing in the cheek, getting lovey dovey with each other.

"These images were taken in Star Light City. Apparently one of our Egg droids spotted Sonic while he was there with that female rabbit." Orbot said.

The circular robot began to think. "If I recall, that female rabbit's name is Vanilla the Rabbit. The mother of Cream the Rabbit. Didn't you once capture her and her daughter long before you created us?" He informed his creator.

"Wow! I never knew Sonic was into older women." Cubot said, surprise.

"Yes, I do remember kidnapping Vanilla and her daughter Cream long ago." Eggman said. "Well this is certainly a huge surprise to discover. Sonic dating someone like Vanilla. I don't think anyone would ever expect them to be together." Eggman said.

Orbot glance at the images, "By the looks of these images. They seem to really like each other a lot." He said.

Eggman looked through more of the photos only to end up at the one where Sonic and Vanilla were kissing lip to lip. A devilish smirk appeared on Eggman's face as he stare at the photo.

"Yes, they really like each other a lot." Eggman said, menacingly.

Eggman walked back to the monitor with a big grin. The mad scientist looked at the blue prints of his latest machine having some closure to what he needs to finally complete his masterpiece to beat Sonic. Eggman began to stroke his red mustache in excitement.

"Oh this machine of mine is going to be splendid! I even finally found a proper name for it." Eggman said as he began to get to work with that being evil grin.

At Vanilla's house

Vanilla was at home after spending some time and healing Sonic back to health earlier in the day. She was back home and was preparing today's dinner for her and Cream. Vanilla is slowly stirring her pot of carrot soup after placing some mash potatoes, peas, and cornbread on both her and Cream's plate.

As the adult rabbit was preparing dinner. She couldn't help but feel a little nervous to tell her daughter the truth about her relationship with Sonic. Though nervous, Vanilla kept her face calm and relax as she made dinner. The aroma of her carrot soup also help her stay calm but made her hungry. Vanilla smiled knowing she has done a good job making her soup for her and Cream to enjoy.

When she was done stirring her carrot soup. Vanilla took off her apron and hanged it on a peg as she exited out of her kitchen. The rabbit walked towards the stairway of her house and began to call out her daughter.

"Cream dear! Dinner is ready!" Vanilla shouted.

"Coming!" The young rabbit called back.

Coming down the stairs was Cream the Rabbit in excitement with her pet chao Cheese. As she set foot on the floor, Cream gaze up at her mother with a bright smile and her legs stretching up and down.

"I'm here mom! Let me say I'm starving. I thought I was gonna die of starvation." Cream joked and laughed, rubbing her stomach.

Vanilla smiled, "Well dear, I'm sure today's dinner is gonna have your belly fill up for a next couple of days." She responded.

The two rabbit and chao made their way towards the kitchen and sat on their seats. Upon seeing the food on the table. Cream found her stomach growling out loud due to the aroma.

Cream looked at her mother, who nodded at her for it was alright to go ahead to eat. Cream nodded back and grabbed her bowl of soup and carefully ate her carrot soup was hot. Vanilla did the same she grabbed herself a piece of cornbread that she chew softly.

Vanilla stopped eating as she watch her daughter Cream continue to eat her meal for a few minutes. The adult rabbit thought now was the perfect time to tell her daughter the truth as she was eating. Vanilla wipe her mouth with a napkin and took small breath of air.

"Cream?" She said softly.

Cream lifted her head and slightly looked at her mother as she ate a piece of cornbread. "Yes mom?" She said, after swallowing her bread.

"How would you feel….if I were going out dating someone?" Vanilla asked, nervously.

Cream lifted her head completely at the question. "Well mom, I don't mind if you're going out with someone. As long as they treat you nicely and and don't harm you." Cream said. "It be nice seeing you got out mom."

The adult felt a little more at ease. "Cream what if I told you that I'm seeing someone." Vanilla said.

Cream got excited, "That be great mom! Who's the guy! Can I meet him? Is he nice?" she said.

"Well Cream, what if I told you the guy I'm dating is someone you already know. He's one of our closest friends." Vanilla said.

"Really!? Who he is mom? I hope this guy is like Sonic?" Cream said.

Vanilla's throat got dry and her blush was getting heavy hearing Sonic's name. "That's just the thing Cream. The guy I'm dating is..…"

Before Vanilla could finish to tell Cream about her relationship. The ground beneath them began to shake as their meals were shaken off their kitchen table. Quickly Vanilla, Cream, and Cheese hid underneath the table as the cans, spoons, dinner plates, and forks fell off their cabinets of the kitchen.

Vanilla wrapped her arms around her daughter as she was frightened by the sudden earthquake. "Mom, what should we do?" Cream said.

Vanilla held her daughter with her dear life. "Just hold on Cream. It's just a earthquake, it will just pass by very shortly." She said, trying to calm her daughter.

Suddenly something bursted out from the wall of the cottage house. Vanilla and Cream carefully look from underneath the table to see a mysterious figure float inside their house. A robotic arm pop out from the figure to flip over the table that Cream and Vanilla were hiding, exposing them in the open.

Vanilla kept her bold her face on while Cream holding onto her mother waist. The mysterious figure soon came close to reveal Dr. Eggman in his Eggmobile with a evil grin he was giving to the two rabbits. Behind the mad scientist was a large figure hiding in a large dirt cloud with glowing red eyes that were visible through the dirt cloud.

The bald scientist stood up from his Eggmobile and gave a bow to Vanilla and Cream. "Why hello you two. It's been a while since I last saw you." Eggman said, politely.

"Eggman." Vanilla said, in a cold voice.

"Oh come on Vanilla? It that a way to talk to a guest." Eggman teased.

"What do you want?" Vanilla asked.

"I'm here because to bring Sonic to his knees and make my Egg empire on this planet. That's why I came for a short visit." Eggman said.

"What does that have to do with us?" Cream asked, frighten.

Eggman grin, "Oh it has nothing to do with you young rabbit." He said.

"It's not?" Cream said, confused.

"No. It has something to do with your mother." Eggman said, pointing at the adult rabbit. "She is the key to destroy Sonic."

Eggman press a button on his Eggmobile and the robotic hand charged towards Vanilla and wrapped itself around her waist. Vanilla screamed in pain as her that robotic hand wrapped her waist in a tight grip.

"Mom!" Cream cried.

"Cream run! Get outta here! Be safe!" Vanilla pleaded to her daughter.

"You should listen to your mother Cream. Run while you still can." Eggman teased.

Cream, with Cheese in her arms was slowly backing away with small tears coming out her eyes. Cream looked at her captured mother who nodded her, telling her not to worry about her. Cream clench her fist hard and turn around as she started to run away with Cheese in her arms as tears were falling harder from her eyes.

Eggman smiled at the running rabbit, "Oh while your on the way to Sonic. Give Sonic this message from me. Tell him that I know what's going on between him and your mother." He said.

With that said, Eggman let out his trademark laugh that echo the area. Cream was running at full speed until she started flapping her long rabbit ears and flew into the air, heading to the home of the blue hedgehog.

The young rabbit didn't know what Eggman meant that he knows what's going between Sonic and Vanilla, but she was too scared to think about it as she kept her eyes focus on the direction of Sonic's house.

The last thing she saw of her mother was her being carried away by the robotic hand created by Eggman whole the mad scientist kept on laughing and his mysterious machine whose eyes were glowing violently red and ready to take a down the blue hedgehog once and for all.

End of chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

A very nervous hedgehog was walking back and forth with his hands on his on back as he waited in his house. Sonic was getting ready to tell his two close friends Tails and Knuckles the truth about his long hidden relationship with Vanilla. Sonic figured that two of his closest friends should be the first to know before the likes of Shadow, Rouge, Espio, or Blaze. The young adult hedgehog was also waiting for Vanilla to come by when he gets ready to tell the news to Tails and Knuckles, seeing it be much better when the two of them are there together

One thing for sure Sonic knew might happen is that Knuckles will probably make fun of him for dating a older woman and make funny remarks. Sonic was willing to take those hits from Knuckles if it means being with Vanilla. Though Sonic wasn't really sure what his little brother Tails will think about his relationship with Vanilla, which Sonic couldn't help be feel more worry about.

Sonic looked at the clock on the wall and knew by this time that Vanilla has probably already told Cream about their relationship while having dinner. Sonic imagine a very happy Cream the Rabbit in his head, hoping that his imagination is what really happened.

Sonic sat on the couch as he looked at the ceiling and began to think about his future with Vanilla once everything was good and clear with their friends and family. Sonic imagine the fun things he and Cream could do together with Vanilla like going to the beach, going on fun vacations, or maybe tucking Cream to bed like a father. Just imagining Cream smiling alongside with her mother was making Sonic feel at ease knowing he'll be by their side unlike Vanilla's previous husband.

The more Sonic thought about his possible future with Vanilla, the more excited and a bit scared he was. Sonic looked his hand, the hand which he uses mostly to hold Vanilla's hand when they are together. He smiled at his hand as he clench it tight.

"Maybe…..we'll even make our own Cotton the Rabbit." The hedgehog said to himself.

As the blue hedgehog sat on his couch thinking more about his future with Vanilla. There was a loud hard knock on his door. Sonic got up from his couch and walked over to the door as he placed his hand on the yellow door knob.

Behind the door was his two friends Tails and Knuckles, both looking rather curious to why Sonic has called them over in such a random time. Tails with his usual calm smile and Knuckles with his bold face and arms crossed.

Sonic gave a welcoming smile, "It's about time you guys came. Kept me waiting for a while." He joked.

Tails enter the house, "Well you you sounded like this get together was important that I had to stop cleaning the Tornado." The yellow fox said as he pointed at his plane, parked outside of the hedgehog's house.

"What's so important that you called both me and Tails over? I had to leave Angel Island with the Master Emerald behind unguarded you know." Knuckles said, entering the house as well.

"Well I'll tell you guys once we all sit down." Sonic said, closing the door once his friends enter his home.

The trio sat on their seats as Tails and Knuckles sat on the same couch while Sonic was sitting on his own separate seat, having both his friends on his view. Tails and Knuckles waiting patiently as they Sonic took a deep breath and cracked his hands wanting to feel less stress.

Knuckles grew impatient, "Okay, Sonic spill the beans. What's the deal of you calling us here?" Knuckles said, with Tails nodding his head.

Sonic nodded, "Alright, what I'm about to you guys is something really big and shocking." He said, shaking one of his legs nervously.

"Yes? And that is?" Tails said, interested.

"Nobody knows about this yet, but I wanted you two to know about it first before everyone else since you two are like family to me. I've been wanting to tell you guys about this for months." Sonic stated.

"Fair enough." Knuckles said

"The reason why I called you guys is because I'm dating someone." Sonic finally confessed.

Both Tails and Knuckles looked at each other and raised their eyes. The two were unfazed by Sonic's secret that they felt a bit disappointed and their time wasted.

"Is that all?" Tails said.

"You called us up because you have a girlfriend now? I left the Master Emerald!" Knuckles said, annoyed.

"No you guys, you don't understand. I'm going out with…"

Tails cut Sonic off, "Look Sonic, I am a bit surprised that you're dating someone. That doesn't mean it something you should have keep to yourself." The fox said

"Well Sonic, who's the lucky lady who caught your eye?" Knuckles said, chilling in the couch.

"That's just the thing. The secret is not that I'm dating. The big surprise is who I'm dating with." Sonic said.

Tails raised his eye, "Who are you dating then?" He asked.

Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "Well I think it's better if she show up here so you guys would believe me. Knowing Knuckles here, he'll think it's a prank." He said

Tails looked at the echidna, "He's kinda right." Knuckles responded.

*Knock*Knock*Knock*

Sonic looked at his door, "I think that's her at the door." He said.

Sonic got up from the couch with Tails and Knuckles following him. When Sonic open the door, he was expecting Vanilla on the doorstep but instead found Cream and her pet Chao Cheese in her arms, both covered in dirt stains and tears slowly falling off the rabbit's eyes.

"Cream!? What are you doing here!? Why do you look like that!?" Sonic said, alarmed by the young rabbit's appearance and so were Tails and Knuckles.

Cream responded to Sonic by charging at him with a hug as more sad tears fell from her eyes. Sonic bend down one knee and slightly hug back to comfort the young rabbit. Cream began to cry more as she bury her face on Sonic's chest.

"Cream, what's wrong? Where's your mother?" Sonic asked, noticing that Vanilla wasn't here with her.

Cream looked up at her father figure with her watering eyes. "E-E-Eggman, h-he took her." She stuttered out.

"What!?" Sonic yelled angrily and gritted his teeth at the answer.

Tails stepped forward, "Cream tells us what happened?" He asked.

"Me and Mom were just having dinner at our house until Eggman came with a giant machine of his and took my mother." Cream cried.

"Why would Eggman kidnapped your mom?" Knuckles said, curious.

"I can't think of a reason why he would? Vanilla has nothing that Eggman wants." Tails said, thinking out loud.

Cream nodded her head, "I don't know. Eggman said my mother is the key to beat Sonic." Cream said, looking at the trio.

At this, Sonic froze hearing what the young rabbit said as everyone else kept on talking. Sonic realizing the reason behind Eggman's kidnapping.

"He knows." Sonic thought to himself.

"Vanilla as the key to beat Sonic?" Tails scratched his head.

"How is she the key to beat Sonic?" Knuckles said, confused.

Both Tails and Knuckles looked back at the young rabbit for a answer. "Eggman said he knows what's been going on between Sonic and my mom. That's all he said before I started running away to come here." Cream said.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream looked at Sonic, who was still frozen in his position and had his back turn against everyone. "Sonic, what's been going on between you and Vanilla?" Tails asked.

Sonic clench his fist tightly as his first response and turned to look over at the young rabbit, fox, and echidna with a serious look.

"Tails, get the Tornado ready." The hedgehog said, with no hint of fear.

"Sonic, tell us what Eggman meant about you and Vanilla?" Knuckles said, wanting to know.

"I'll tell you guys later. Right now Vanilla is in serious danger and needs our help. That's more important." Sonic said.

Although Knuckles, Tails, and Cream wanted to know about Eggman's words about Sonic and Vanilla. They knew Sonic was right that were wasting time to save Vanilla's life. They were also surprise by how serious Sonic's tone of voice was and how his attitude was much different than ever before.

Sonic was never this serious about Eggman kidnapping someone before. It made the three curious why Vanilla's adduction is getting him more serious than other people and animals kidnapping. He was never this upset when Vanilla was kidnapped the first time by Eggman long ago. What was different is making everyone curious.

xxxxxxxxxxx

Up high in the blue sky was a red plane piloting by Tails himself. The Tornado as it was called was soaring through the sky at a fast pace. As always, Tails was the one piloting with Sonic and Knuckles on the wings of the plane. Cream was there sitting on the passenger seat behind Tails. Cream wanted to come to help Sonic and the others help recuse her mom. She didn't want to sit around and wait. Sonic saw how much Cream wanted to join along and decided for her to come as well for her mother, but as long as she sticks close to him, Knuckles, and Tails.

Sonic was down to one knee as he held tight on the Tornado's wing as they soar. He was thinking to himself how rotten luck it was that Vanilla got kidnapped in the day he and she were gonna confess to the other about their relationship. The more he thought of Eggman having Vanilla captive the more angry he was getting.

Cream looked at the blue hedgehog on the wing of the plane. "Sonic, is my mother gonna be alright?" She asked.

Sonic looked at the young rabbit, "I'm sure she is. Don't worry I promise to get back your mother no matter what it takes." He said.

Cream nodded at the hedgehog hearing such promise and knew Sonic was going to deliver that promise. Sonic looked his little brother who had his eyes glue to the sky as they soar through a cloudy sky.

"Tails, how till we reach Eggman's base." He asked as he and Knuckles looked at Tails.

The fox looked at his radar, "We should there in about…."

"Tails look out!" Cream shouted.

Tails looked in the direction where Cream was pointing and saw a missile coming towards the Tornado. With quick thinking, Tails moved the Tornado to the left as Knuckles and Sonic held on tight to the wings and the missile passing through completely missing the target. Tails then position the Tornado back in place as everyone calm themselves,

"I'll take it that we're here." Knuckles stated.

"You think?" Sonic rubbed his head.

"More incoming! Brace yourself everyone!" Tails warmed them.

Everybody nodded at the fox as they prepare themselves for the incoming missiles. Tails maneuver the plane as he moved left, right and did barrel rolls blowing away the clouds by the strong winds of the tornado. When Knuckles had the chance with good timing, he we would grab one of the missiles on the side and throw at another causing a explosion.

It went on as Tails finally flew the Tornado out the clouds as the missiles finally stopped coming. As Tails position the Tornado, everybody looked in front to see Eggman's island base in the distance.

Upon first glance, they saw how guard the base was as it was surrounded by numerous egg fleets around the island. There was a large metal wall where the egg pawns were taking cover and got ready with their weapons if Sonic was to show up and land on shore.

"Looks like they ain't kidding this time around." Tails said.

"I don't think I ever seen Eggman build up this much defense before." Knuckles recalling Eggman's past actions.

"We gotta find a way through that metal wall." Cream said.

"I have a plan." Sonic told everyone.

"What is it?" Tails asked.

"Tails, can you shoot for a opening at the metal wall?" Sonic told the fox.

Tails nodded, "I sure can. I have own weapons that are strong enough to do so." He said.

"Then make one once we get close to that wall. Make the biggest hole and destroy that wall. Once you do, me and Knuckles will jump off and go by foot. You and Cream take care the egg fleets. They are sure to be trouble for us." Sonic explained.

"Gotcha. Me and Cream will handle the egg fleets. You and Knuckles go and save Vanilla." Tails said.

Everybody nodded their knowing what to do. Tails venture the Tornado further to the island as he dodge more incoming missiles coming from the egg fleets. As the Tornado was coming in close to the metal wall, Tails took aim at it and launched out a missile of his own.

The metal wall was blasted off as it began to crumple to the ground. The egg pawns hiding behind the wall fell alongside the wall and took out a good amount of them down and out.

Tails flew above the sea shore of the island where he dropped of both Sonic and Knuckles on dry land. After dropping his friends, Tails flew back up in the sky with Cream as they began working together to take the egg fleets as Cream was Tails's back up eyes.

Sonic and Knuckles wasted no time as they ran towards the demolish wall as they ran past the many destroyed egg pawns. As they reached the other side, they made it to the entrance of Eggman's base. They were greeted by more egg pawns, but was also joined by some Egg Breakers with their giant hammers.

Sonic and Knuckles looked up to see a large spark at the very top of the Eggman's base as something was gathering energy.

"I bet Eggman has Vanilla up there with her." Knuckles said.

"Yeah probably." Sonic said, clenching his fist as he kept on looking at the top before looking at the army of Egg Pawns and Egg Breakers. "We won't be able to get there with these guys blocking us."

"So Sonic, ready to have some with guys." The Echidna said, bashing his large knuckles together.

Sonic stretch his arms and legs as he gave a cocky smile, "Like you need to ask." He mocked his friend.

"Just wanted to be sure." Knuckles shot back.

The two friends charge up to the army of Egg Pawns and Egg Breakers. Sonic dash all over the place as as smash the robots with the strength of his speed boost, blowing them all away in the air. Knuckles was his giving his hard punches as he punch through the circuits, grab, and and uppercut.

Sonic charge up his spin dash and rapidly took out a long line of Egg Pawns on his way. He then back dash away from another group of Egg Pawns and ran in circles to create a blue tornado lifting them up the army up in the air. The hedgehog jumped in his blue tornado and homing attack all of his foes into pieces. Once the blue tornado stopped, Sonic stood back on the ground as he caused a rainstorm of metal parts falling from the sky.

As Knuckles was punching a Egg Pawn down to the ground. A large shadow appeared behind him and he quickly dashed out of the way. What attacked him was a large hammer of a Egg Breaker who was getting ready to swing it's hammer at the echidna again. Knuckles prepare himself as he held up his fist at the machine and dodge the incoming swings being thrown at him.

Knuckles kept on bobbing and weaving until the Egg Breaker finally stopped swinging it's hammer at him. What Knuckles didn't realize is that the Egg Breaker trapped him in a circle with other Egg Breakers surrounding him.

Knuckles was trapped as the group Egg Breaker blocked his exits. The echidna stood his ground as he watched all the Egg Breakers raise their hammers up. Quickly they all aim for the red echidna and smash their hammers down at him creating a large dust cloud.

When the dust cloud cleared, the Egg Breakers looked down in hopes of seeing a squish echidna in the center. They were surprised to see nothing there and wonder their attack actually worked.

Then suddenly the ground began to shake underneath and out popped Knuckles who saved himself by digging underground to avoid their attacks. As Knuckles jumped out from the ground, he quickly grabbed one of the Egg Breakers' hammer and smashed it's head with it. Knuckles began swinging the giant hammer with his raw strength and smashed each of the Egg Breakers with it. He took another large hammer and use two at the same time, destroying his foes in a faster pace.

Once Knuckles was done dealing with the Egg Breakers, he regroup with Sonic who was done take down a large group of Egg Pawns. As the two friends rejoin, they looked up in the sky to see Tails and Cream take out a few Egg Fleets as they exploded one by one. Tails and Cream looked down at Sonic and Knuckles from the Tornado and gave them thumbs up.

They stopped as they listen to Vanilla scream from the tall tower that was in the center of Eggman's base. Tails tried to fly to the top of the tower to see Vanilla's whereabouts but was blocked by a numerous amount of Egg Fleets that he still hasn't dealt with yet.

Sonic's and Knuckles' attention were caught as they saw more Egg Pawns appear coming at them with their weapons. Sonic position ready to fight the Egg Pawns but Knuckles put a hand in front of him to stop him from doing so.

"Sonic go. I'll take care of these guys." Knuckles said, stepping in front of the hedgehog and raised his fist.

"What! No way! I'm not leaving you behind." Sonic protest.

"Now is not the time to act modest. Besides, I have a feeling it should be you at the tower to recuse Vanilla from Eggman." Knuckles smirked.

Sonic frown for a bit but sigh seeing that Knuckles was not one who can change his mind so easily. The hedgehog turned his back Knuckles as he began to walk away.

"Fine, but don't go crying to me if you get yourself hurt." Sonic teased.

Knuckles teased back, "And don't you dare look back at me when you leave." He said, smirking.

Sonic nodded as he quickly dash in Eggman's base leaving Knuckles behind. When Sonic left the area, Knuckles looked at the group of Egg Pawns and Egg Breakers coming towards him. He grabbed the large hammers that he took from the other Egg Breakers from before and ready himself with them as he charge towards his enemies.

Back with Sonic, the hedgehog was running through the base as fast a he can. Along the way he avoid the many deadly spike pits he jumped over and made many power stops for there was spike walls lead to dead ends.

Sonic avoided the dangerous laser traps Eggman set up for if he wasn't carefully his body would suffer from third degree burns. Not to mention the many springs that bounce Sonic up to higher places while some springs were there to keep Sonic trap and get him squished by many large moving blocks.

Of course, Sonic had to deal with some of Eggman's regular badniks such as Caterkillers, Buzz Bombers, Spinners, and Moto Bugs. Saving a lot of animals that we're trapped inside them in the process. The most deadly of these badniks are Eggman's Slicers, a Mantis with deadly sharp claws that they can throw and come back like boomerangs. Eggman this time around remember to place more Slicers knowing Sonic has the most trouble with them.

Sonic finally manage to make it in the entrance of the tall tower and ran his way to the top to encounter to his arch enemy Eggman and save Vanilla from him. There was a few dead ends that stopped Sonic from reaching the top because he needed access with a key which Sonic didn't want to waste time looking for.

However Sonic curl into his ball form and use his power bounce to bounce his way up through the ceiling. He kept

bouncing his way up, making large holes on the ceiling.

With one last bounce, Sonic broke through the ceiling and found himself on the rooftop of the tower. The rooftop was as big as a football field and at the end of the large rooftop was a big building with a large steel door.

Sonic carefully venture forth as he looked around to see any sight of Vanilla or Eggman anywhere. Sonic stopped himself when he heard Eggman's laugh behind him and saw him riding his Eggmobile.

Eggman looked down at the hedgehog with a cheeky smile. "Well it's about time you show up." He said, mockingly.

"Where's Vanilla?" Sonic asked, wasting no time.

"Whatever do you mean?" Eggman said, pretending not to know and ignore his question.

"Where is she!?" Sonic shouted angrily and clench his fist.

Eggman laughed at the angry hedgehog, "Ho ho ho ho! So it it true! You really fallen in love with that female rabbit." He stated.

"So you do know." Sonic said.

"Oh yes indeed. I known for quite awhile now. I gotta say Sonic. I never knew you would date someone like Vanilla. You dating a older woman really caught me off guard and seems really uncharacter of you." Eggman said.

"Guess you really don't know much about me then." Sonic shot back.

"Oh but I know enough about you that you would risk your life for anyone." Eggman said.

"Yeah and you should know by now that I will beat anything you throw at me." Sonic said, standing proud.

Eggman smiled at Sonic's words, "Oh really?" He said, playing with his red bushy mustache.

With a press of a button from his Eggmobile, something huge pop out from the big building from the other side of the rooftop. Sonic quickly turn his head and looked at something large getting ready to stomp on him.

Sonic spin dash his way out and tried to keep his balance as the huge figure landed on the ground with a large thud. Sonic looked in front of him to see a large heavy robot. The heavy robot had two cannon arms that can shot out a huge blast or send out multiple missiles. Behind the heavy robot was a booster to help keep up with Sonic's speed. A large glowing piece was present as it was on the machine's chest and also had two glowing red eyes that shine bright.

Sonic could regonzie the machine from before as he it was the same one he fought when Eggman was snatching animals. Only this time the machine looked fully complete where the one he fought before was just a prototype.

Sonic sweated for he knew he was gonna struggle with this version more than he had with the prototype. Still, Sonic kept his bold face for he knew Vanilla was still in need to be safe.

"I hope you had fun with the prototype from before Sonic because this version is gonna give you one heck of time. Ho ho ho ho!" Eggman laughed.

Eggman stood up from his Eggmobile with pride. "I call it! The Eggcutioner!" He called out the name of the machine.

Without warning, the Eggcutioner aim at Sonic and shot it's arm cannon. Sonic ran and quickly dodge the attack in time. However, the Eggcutioner someone manage to get behind Sonic and kick him from behind with it's strong robotic leg.

The Eggcutioner lifted its arms up and shot it's multiple missiles in the air. Sonic watched as the missiles first fly around the sky until they took aim at him. Sonic ran again once more as the missiles were following him.

Sonic was having a hard trying to lose the missiles as they would follow no matter where he went while trying to dodge the attacks from the arm cannon. Sonic then thought of an idea as he ran towards the Eggcutioner as he avoided the cannon by doing his side step and twist his body to dodge as he jumped.

As the blue hedgehog was getting near the Eggcutioner. Sonic did a power slide underneath the machine and made its missiles hit Eggman's machine instead and blew off one of the arm cannon.

Sonic smiled seeing the results of his actions but it quickly faded for the machine looked hardly damage. The arm cannon that was once there was soon replaced by a metal hand, giving itself a repair from the hedgehog's action.

Sonic gritted his teeth seeing his actions wasn't getting him anywhere. There was something that the blue blur saw that twinkle his emerald eyes with interest. He saw that on the Eggcutioner had a bit it's armor broken off by the missiles.

The hedgehog glued his eyes in the spot seeing it was opportunity to take down the machine. Though Sonic had to keep on running for the Eggcutioner shot more it's other working arm cannon.

Sonic would watch the machine as he ran around waiting for a time to attack the open spot. Once the machine was wide open and defenseless. Sonic would give it one strong homing attack.

As the battle progress and as Sonic kept damaging the machine. Sonic would slightly look at Eggman to see that he wasn't getting mad or annoying that his machine is getting beaten by him.

"Why is he smiling?" Sonic thought to himself.

With one last strong homing attack at the weak spot. The Eggcutioner had a short circuit and fell to its knees. Sonic jumped in the air and slice off the other arm cannon and begam to use it's repair system for it was paralyzed to move.

Sonic stood back and charged up his super boost as his body was covered in a blue aura. He was planning to cut through the center of the machine while it was down to finish it where it stands.

After charging enough of his super boost, Sonic dashed towards the machine ready to finish it off. As Sonic was approaching the Eggcutioner, the centerpiece of the machine began to slowly open up.

Sonic completely stopped dead in his track for what he saw as his blue aura fr his super boost vanish. What he saw was his sweetheart Vanilla trapped inside of the machine, wearing some weird headgear and her arms and legs trapped inside some metal locks.

Sonic saw how weaken Vanilla looked as her energy was being use to power the machine itself. Sonic felt his heart sink seeing Vanilla in such a weaken state that it froze him. Vanilla slightly lifted her head to see her boyfriend in the distance with his worry face.

"S-S-Sonic….help." Vanilla said, in a very weak voice.

"Vanilla!" Sonic called out before looking at Eggman who was just laughing at the whole scenario. "What did you do to her!?"

"Oh nothing. I'm just using Vanilla as my living power source my Eggcutioner. I gotta say, she is absolutely the perfect choice." Eggman laughed.

"I chose her because I know you hesitate before destroying my creation. Don't even think of trying to pull her out from my machine. Do so will probably kill her and I know you don't want that to happen to her. That head gear she's wearing will fry her brain. She is stuck there until you beat my machine." Eggman explained.

Sonic growled angrily at the mad scientist who was just smirking at him. He looked back at Vanilla who was getting weaker the more the Eggcutioner used her energy.

Eggman flew beside Sonic with the Eggmobile, "So Sonic, what will it be. Would you beat my machine and risk the life of the woman you love. Or will let my machine beat you to your death. One of you is gonna kick the bucket, it's either you or the rabbit. If I get lucky, I might see the two you perish together in this tragic love story of your's. Better hurry Sonic, right now the Eggcutioner is using it's repair system and it's gonna get even stronger and faster than before. The clock is ticking."

"Sonic, forget about me. Just beat this machine. Please do it for me and Cream." Vanilla cried.

"No! There's gotta are another way around this." Sonic told the rabbit. "I promise Cream that I would get you back to her. I tend to keep that promise no matter what!"

Sonic watched as the machine began to get back up and become fully functionally with Vanilla still trapped in the center piece. The arm cannon that Sonic slice off was now replace with another iron fist that came to play as the Eggcutioner rose up it's fist and charged up it's booster.

The machine pump it's two fist together and ran towards the hedgehog like a football player as it shook the ground. Sonic prepared himself for the giant robot as he it came towards him. The robot smash it's two iron smash at the hedgehog but the attack was avoid as Sonic dodge. As the machine was trying to lift up it's fist, Sonic went in for another attack at the weak spot from before with his homing attack.

Only this time when he attacked the weak spot, it send powerful shock hurting Vanilla in the process. Vanilla screamed in pain as the power shock was being given to her as she tried to struggle out from her prison. Eggman saw the sadness in Sonic's eyes as he saw the adult raw scream in pain and stood in place hating what the machine was doing to Vanilla.

"Vanilla!" Sonic screamed for the rabbit.

The female rabbit looked at the hedgehog and shouted at him. "Sonic! Look out!" She screamed.

As Sonic was distracted by Vanilla's well being and react to his surrounding. He was badly hit by a iron fist by the Eggcutioner that knocked him away. Sonic yelled in pain on impact. Before Sonic could even try to get up, the giant machine quickly kicked him with a spike on the top of its foot making the hedgehog spill a bit of blood off him as he launched into the air.

The Eggcutioner raised up both it's two iron fist as Sonic was in the air and slammed him down to the ground. The Eggcutioner wasn't letting Sonic have a chance to get up as it would just keep kicking and punching him all over.

Vanilla was forced to watch her lover get beaten to his death as the robot kept on attacking. Eggman was just watching everything unfold with a big grin. Sonic knew he was stuck for he didn't want Vanilla to get hurt if he attacked the machine back, but he didn't fight back he was would just end up getting himself killed.

Vanilla was in tears as she closed her eyes not wanting to witness the hedgehog's beaten anymore. She was frustrated with herself that she was helpless. Sonic was down on the ground, laid on his stomach for he didn't even have the energy to stand up anymore. The thing Sonic was able to move was to twitch his fingers as he tried to find the strength to form them into a fist.

"I'm sorry Sonic." Vanilla said to herself. "It's all my fault your like this."

The Eggcutioner slowly walked towards the beaten hedgehog and got it's huge fist ready to end his life. Eggman was rubbing his hands excitedly seeing this. He waited so long to the death of his arch enemy that he wants to see it up close.

"If only I was strong enough to get out my locks." Vanilla kept talking to herself. "But that doesn't mean I should stop trying."

Before the Eggcutioner was able to hit and end Sonic's life. Vanilla let out a vicious yell out loud that echo the area and stopped the giant robot's attack.

Eggman looked confused to why his machine stop and examine it to see the problem. "What's the meaning of this?!" He yelled.

Eggman drove his Eggmobile over to Vanilla to see her with the most angry face she has made as she looked at him. "I won't allow you to hurt him Eggman!" She yelled at the mad scientist.

"And just what are you going to do about it?" Eggman mocked.

"Just something I thought of right now. Since it is my energy that your using to power your machine. So I figure I might have some control of your machine." She said, as closed her eyes.

Vanilla just closed her eyes and began to clear her mind to focus. Eggman was curious to what Vanilla was trying to do as he watch her keep her focus. Eggman then notice that one of the machine's hands began to move and started backing away from the blue hedgehog.

Eggman was shocked by what he seeing. Vanilla was mentally controlling his creation with her mind. Eggman swallowed his saliva in fear Vanilla made the Eggcutioner face towards him. Sonic let out one weak chuckle seeing how much trouble Eggman was in.

"Uh oh." Eggman frighten for his life.

"This one is for Sonic!" Vanilla yelled.

With enough focus energy, Vanilla used the power of the machine and punched Eggman off into the sky until he was nothing but a bright twinkle. Vanilla smiled as she next focus her mind to turn off the machine.

After putting enough thought into her mind, the Eggcutioner shut off as it the glowing red eyes died out and fell to its knee. The result of the machine shutting off also release Vanilla from her locks and the headgear broke off of her head.

Once free, Vanilla jump off from the large machine and ran towards the injured hedgehog. Vanilla flipped Sonic on his back as she held him in her arms as she looked down at his beaten body and hugged him tightly.

Vanilla place one of her long rabbit ears on Sonic's chest and heard a soft heart beat and saw Sonic slowly open his eyes to see her. The hedgehog smiled weakly at the adult at sight.

"Have I died? Because I'm seeing a angel." Sonic teased before coughing.

Vanilla laughed at Sonic's cheesy liner and held him tight in his arms. "It's okay Sonic. Take it easy. Eggman has been dealt with." She said, running her hands through the hedgehog's quills.

As the two stood still a moment and just smiled lovingly at each other. They heard the engine of Tails' Tornado in the sky. Tails landed the Tornado near the hedgehog and rabbit as he, Knuckles, and Cream jumped off the plane.

Cream quickly ran to her mother and hugged her tightly as the two embraced as Vanilla wrapped one arm around Cream while still holding Sonic up with her other arm.

"Mom!" Cream cried in tears of joy as she hugged her mother.

"No need to cry Cream. Everything is gonna be alright from now on." Vanilla smiled and cried as he held her daughter.

Tails and Knuckles looked down at the injured hedgehog. "Looks like you'll be in bandages once again." Tails said.

"I'm used to it by this point." Sonic teased.

Knuckles notice the way Vanilla was holding Sonic, making him more curious about the question that Eggman said about Sonic and Vanilla.

"Seems like you owe us an explanation." Knuckles said, crossing at his arms at the hedgehog and rabbit.

Sonic and Vanilla looked and smiled before looking at the group. "Yeah, looks like we do." He said, with a soft smile.

Hours Later

The group retreated back to Sonic's home and were all in the living room. Sonic was finally patched up again thanks to Vanilla with the help of her daughter this time around. Vanilla was rubbing Sonic's cut on his cheek with a cotton ball that was wet with rubbing alcohol, making the blue hero grit his teeth to bear with the pain.

Knuckles, Tails, and Cream sat on the same couch together while Sonic and Vanilla sat on their own couch together. Knuckles and the others watched Vanilla carefully put away the first aid kit gently on the ground.

Sonic looked Vanilla with a serious look and she just responded with a nod, knowing now is the right time tell about their relationship. The two looked over at the trio who were waiting patiently for them to talk.

"So where do I begin?" Sonic asked himself.

"You can tell us why Eggman kidnapped Vanilla to get to you." Knuckles said.

Sonic nodded, "The reason why Eggman kidnapped Vanilla is because…."

Sonic suddenly shot out a bold face and passionately grabbed Vanilla's hand with his. Sonic's action caused everyone in the living room to widen their eyes.

"Me and Vanilla have been seeing each other. We been going out together for months now." Sonic finally admittedly to his friends.

Everybody was speechless as Sonic kept on talking. They looked at Vanilla who was shaking her head, confirming what Sonic said was the truth.

"What Sonic saying is true. Us dating has been such a new experience." Vanilla said, blushing.

Sonic looked away with a blush on his face, "That's why earlier in the day I called you guys to my place to tell you about my relationship with Vanilla, but then Eggman happened so I had to delay it until Vanilla was safe." He told Tails and Knuckles.

It was Vanilla's turn to talk. "Somehow Eggman found out about our relationship and used me to get to Sonic. That's why he kidnapped me." She added me.

"We wanted to you guys first about our relationship before we would tell the others." Sonic said. "We wanted to keep our relationship secret until the time is right."

"We're really sorry for not telling you guys sooner." Vanilla apologize.

Tails and Knuckles took a moment to think to themselves until Knuckles looked at Sonic with a smirked. "So…..you like older women?" He teased.

Sonic facepalm, "Really Knuckles? That's all you gotta say!" He said, annoyed.

"But do you?" Knuckles said, still keeping that smug face.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "Just one in particular." He said, looking at Vanilla with a smile.

"Well this is quite the shock Sonic. I never expected you and Vanilla to be together, but I got no problems with you and Vanilla being together." Tails said, shrugging his shoulder.

"Same here." Knuckles raised his hand.

Vanilla looked at her daughter, "How about you Cream? What do you think?" Vanilla asked a bit nervously.

Cream shot out a big happy smile, "It's wonderful! Sonic is really great guy! I know he's perfect for you!" She said, excitedly. "I'm happy your going out with a guy like him who always been supportive for us."

Sonic and Vanilla couldn't help but smile and laugh the young rabbit's response. They felt relief as they everybody was positive about their relationship and had a feeling that their other friends will feel the same way.

"But there's one thing I want to know." Cream said, curious.

"Yeah Cream what is it?" Sonic looked at the young rabbit.

Cream looked at hedgehog, "When and how did you and Mom start dating?" she asked.

Tails and Knuckles wanted to know about the origin of Sonic's and Vanilla's relationship. Sonic and Vanilla just smiled as they hands tightly together and ready to tell the tale of their relationship. Cream made sure to pay attention to every word from both Sonic and her mother for she knew she was in for quite a story that will stick with her for a long time.

"It all started one night when me and Vanilla were just talking and drinking tea together…." Sonic began to tell his story to everyone.

End of chapter 5


	6. Epilogue

It's been a few months since the incident with Eggman has pass. Since then, Sonic has been more secure for he stick by Vanilla's side a lot making sure Eggman never kidnapped her ever again. During the past months, Sonic and Vanilla have told the rest of their friends about their relationship.

All of them seem okay with it, but mostly Rouge herself was making fun of Vanilla for dating a young man like Sonic. Much like Knuckles teasing Sonic. Though both Sonic and Vanilla knew Rouge was being Rouge for she always teases everyone when it comes to any relationship.

After telling everyone about their relationship, Sonic and Vanilla felt more comfortable holding hands and kissing in front of their friends and family that it became very common. Since Sonic was dating Vanilla, the hedgehog grew a father and daughter relationship with Cream who he spends time with a lot by talking to her and help solve any problem she has like a father.

Over at Vanilla's and Cream's cottage, Cream was currently playing a game of chess with Cheese. Cream was having a hard time thinking what she should do to beat Cheese, who already beaten her several times now. The young rabbit thought hard to herself before she moved one of her chess piece.

"Ha! Beat that Cheese!" Cream said, proudly with her arms crossed.

Cheese took a moment to think to himself as he looked at the chessboard and his chest pieces before moving one of pieces forward with his non-existing fingers.

Cheese look at Cream with a innocent stance and smile. "Chao Chao Chao! (Check mate!)" He said, happily.

Cream was baffled as she looked at the chess board to see that she once again lost to the small chao. She was clenching her fist angrily as she looked at both the chessboard and Cheese, who was still giving that innocent smile to her.

"How did you beat me again!?" Cream yelled angrily

Cheese just shrug his shoulder at the rabbit. Cream placed her hand underneath the chessboard and flipped it over out in angry as the chess pieces flew into the air and drop down like rain.

Cream looked away with her cheeks puffed. "Whatever, I hated this game anyways." She said before looking back at the small chao. "You just cheated this time."

Cheese just his hands on his hips and raised eye at the rabbit. "Chao Chao! (Girl please!)" He said with sass in his voice.

Before Cream say another word to Cheese, a knocked was heard on the door. Cream got up to answer but not before looking at Cheese. "We'll talk about this later!" She said, as Cheese just stuck out his tongue and began to place back the chessboard to normal.

Cream open the door and found Sonic behind it, looking rather different. Sonic is wearing a fancy black tuxedo with a red bowtie and a boutique of flowers in his hand. Cream could also smell that Sonic put on some cologne that smells pretty good as she twitch her nose.

"Sonic!" She cried happily as she ran towards the hedgehog and hugged him.

"Hey Cream, it's nice seeing ya." Sonic hugged back.

"Woah Sonic! You look like great in that tuxedo!" Cream said, looking at the suit.

"Thanks Cream. Gotta look great for the date. It is your mom and I one year anniversary being together." Sonic remarked.

Cream looked at the beautiful boutique of flowers, "Are those for mom! They look really beautiful! She's gonna love them!" She said.

Sonic pulled out one of the flowers and handed one to Cream. "Here Cream, you can have one of them." He said kindly.

Cream smiled and grabbed the flower, "Thanks Sonic!" She said happily.

"Is your mom ready? I'm ready to get our date started." Sonic said, coming into the house.

"I'll call her down." Cream nodded her head.

The young rabbit headed towards the stairs of her house. "Mom! Sonic is here!" She called out.

"I'll be down in a minute dear! Tell Sonic to be patient!" Vanilla answered back.

"She'll be down soon." Cream inform the hedgehog.

Sonic nodded as he went to sit on the couch with Cream shortly joining him afterwards. Sonic notice that there was a couple of chess pieces scattered on the floor and saw Cheese fixing the mess.

"Why is there chess pieces on the floor?" Sonic wonder.

Cream looked over at Cheese, who was giving a smirk to her. "Me and Cheese we're playing chess." The rabbit said, annoyed as she sat comfortably next to Sonic.

"So Sonic, what are you and Mom planning to do today for your anniversary?" Cream asked, curious.

Sonic smiled at the young rabbit. "Oh you know. Me and your mother are gonna have a big fancy dinner together. Maybe dance the night away." Sonic said.

"Sounds like fun." Cream said.

"But there's a twist at the end of our date. Something I've been wanting to do until the day of our anniversary came." Sonic said, secretly.

"What is it?" Cream said, with interest as her rabbit ears perked up.

"Promise not to tell anyone about this. At least until tomorrow." Sonic told the rabbit.

"I pinky promise." Cream said, cutely holding up her pinky finger.

Sonic chuckled as he held up his own pinky finger and shaked with Cream's pinky. Sonic reached down in the pocket of his suit and pulled out a small black case. The hedgehog open the small black cass and reveal to Cream a beautiful and shiny gold engagement ring. Cream's eyes sparkle and put her hand on her mouth for she was shocked by the engagement ring.

"Your going to purpose to mom." Cream said, trying to hold in her excitement.

Sonic nodded, "Your mother is very special to me. I've been thinking of proposing to her a few months ago. I really like it if both you and your mom were part of my life. We could be one happy family together." He said, looking at the ring.

Cream jumped on Sonic and gave him a huge hug as tears were falling off her eyes. "Thank you Sonic." She said, still hugging him.

"For what?" Sonic asked

Cream looked up the hedgehog with her watery eyes. "I finally get to know what is it like to have a real dad now. I'm so happy it's you." She said, wiping the tears off her eyes.

Sonic hugged Cream back, "I'm happy I'm gonna have such an amazing child like you as my daughter." He said.

The two stopped hugging as they looked the engagement ring in Sonic's hand. Sonic smiled brightly at his ring as he began to think of his future with Vanilla.

"Who knows what the future has in store for us after tonight. Maybe one day you might even get to be a big sister." Sonic said to Cream.

"Really! Me a big sister! I always wanted to have a brother or sister to play with." Cream said, thinking of the possibility of being a big sister.

"Let's just hope your mother says 'yes' when I ask her." Sonic rubbed the back of head nervously.

"I know she will. How can she not to a great guy like you." Cream said.

Sonic and Cream turned her to the stair as they saw Vanilla's foot. Sonic quickly hid his engagement ring from the adult rabbit as he and Cream watch Vanilla come down the stairs. Vanilla was wearing ruby high heels shoes, a beautiful black dress that exposes her naked shoulders and show her curvy hips. Vanilla was wearing makeup as she had blush on her cheeks, red lipstick lips, curled up eyelashes and her brown hair brushed perfectly.

Sonic felt a bit hot in his suit seeing Vanilla in such a beautiful outfit. Cream couldn't help but chortled at Sonic's reaction to her mother's appearance, who also giggled by the hedgehog's reaction.

"Sorry for taking so long, but here I am. Ready to go." Vanilla said, setting a foot on the floor.

Sonic shook his head, "Yeah let's go. Tonight I'm planning to make this anniversary a memorable one." He said headings towards the door.

Vanilla looked at her daughter, "Now Cream, while I'm gone with Sonic. I made you some dinner that's in the microwave for you to eat later. I even left you twenty dollars if you want to buy yourself and Cheese a pizza." She said.

"Okay Mom." Cream nodded her head.

"And don't forget. I want you in bed by nine. I don't want you up late at night by the time I come back." Vanilla wiggling her finger at her daughter.

"Yes Mom." Cream rolled her eyes.

Vanilla lean down and gave a soft kiss on Cream's forehead. "Good." She said, before turning back to Sonic and grabbed her purse.

"After you." Sonic said, opening the door for Vanilla, who chuckled a bit.

Sonic looked back at Cream who gave him a thumbs up and a good luck. The hedgehog gave a thumbs up back the young rabbit. Cream ran towards the door to see Sonic carry her mother in his arms bridal style as the two were getting ready for they're date.

Cream giggled seeing her mother being carried by Sonic bridal style as the two went for a kiss on the lips. For the next time when Cream sees Sonic carry her mother like that is when she's wearing a white beautiful wedding dress and wedding bells ringing out loud around them. Something Cream expects to happen for very shortly after tonight.

The End.


End file.
